The Journey of Love
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Gintoki yang baru saja menikmati masa-masa indahnya bersama Hijikata di tengah jalan mendapat suatu masalah yang membuat Hijikata tidak mau menemui Gintoki lagi. dan sesuatu pun terjadi... Warn : BL, BoyxBoy, GinHiji, MPREG! /mulai chapter depan summary akan berubah-ubah/
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai~ saya selaku Author yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab, telah kembali membuat fic baru dan menelantarkan fic lama yang masih belom di lanjut juga sampai sekarang ghaghaghagha... *plak cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Doujin buatan Komae Salon dan terciptalah cerita gaje ini.**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, dan teman²nya**

* * *

Gintama : © Sorachi Hideaki

The Journey of Love : © Hiria-ka

* * *

**Ada yang mau baca ya syukur...**

**Tidak ada ya sudah...**

**Douzo~**

.

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

Sejak saat itulah, Gintoki berhasil mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang yang sangat diharapkannya. Padahal, sebelum-sebelumnya Gintoki hanya menderita dan terus tersakiti oleh perasaannya pada Hijikata. Bahkan karena ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya, dengan tidak sadar dirinya memaksa Hijikata untuk 'melakukannya'. Dan setelah peristiwa itu pun, Hijikata semakin membencinya, dan selalu menghindar setiap bertemu dengannya. Seperti saat mereka bertemu di kedai makan, Hijikata langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kondo yang kebingungan. Sedangkan Gintoki yang memang sudah tidak tahan akan sikap Hijikata, langsung mengejarnya.

"Kenapa Kau lari dari semua ini!" Hijikata hanya diam.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Gintoki terbaring dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat _familiar_ memanggilnya dengan cemas.

"Yorozuya!"

Gintoki mencoba membuka matanya yang berat hanya untuk memastikan kalau orang yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang menjadi alasannya terbaring bersimbah darah seperti ini.

"Yorozuya, apa yang kau la— darah..." Hijikata tercekat melihat darah kental dari dada Gintoki.

"Apa-apaan ekspresi terkejut mu itu Hijikata.. bukankah ini semua terjadi atas keinginan mu?" ucapnya lemah sembari memandang Hijikata dengan tatapan terluka.

SIIIIIING...

Wakil Komandan itu tertegun menatap lurus Gintoki. Dia ingat perkataannya pada pemuda itu di hari sebelumnya.

_'MATI'_

Itulah yang ia katakan padanya sebelum semua peristiwa ini terjadi.

Sungguh. Ia menyesal. Bisa-bisanya dirinya melontarkan satu kata mengerikan seperti itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Hijikata langsung memeluk kepala pemuda perak di pangkuannya dengan erat. Ia pun menangis tanpa suara, airmatanya meluncur dengan lancar— ia terisak. Baru menyadari betapa pentingnya Gintoki bagi dirinya.

Keesokan harinya,

Seharusnya Gintoki dirawat inap dirumah sakit, tapi ia malah kabur saat para suster sudah selesai memperban luka-lukanya.

"Hijikata-san, kau tidak menjenguk Danna dirumah sakit?"

Si bocah sadis bertanya padanya, namun Hijikata hanya diam tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Ia malah pergi kekamarnya dan meninggalkan Sougo yang terdiam sendiri di ruang istirahat.

.

.

.

Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu berjalan menyusuri jalan Edo di malam hari, ia ingin kerumah Gintoki untuk melihat keadaan pemuda bodoh itu setelah mengetahui kalau pemuda itu telah melarikan diri dari rumah sakit.

Sesampainya Hijikata di depan Kedai Snack Otoshe, kedua iris matanya tak sengaja melihat Gintoki yang baru pulang entah dari mana.

DEGH

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Memandang lurus satu sama lain. _'Mata itu.. tatapan itu.. aku benar-benar telah melukai perasaannya..'_ pikirnya semakin menyesal. Mengingat kalau ia menolak Gintoki mentah-mentah tanpa mau memberi pemuda itu kesempatan.

SET! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Gintoki melompat ke tangga, melarikan diri. Ia takut bertemu dengan Hijikata, ia takut Hijikata akan tambah membencinya lebih dari ini.

"OI! Tunggu!"

Tak mau tinggal diam, Hijikata ikut berlari mengejar _Yorozuya_ bodoh itu. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk meminta maaf padanya.

GRABH

"Tunggu ku bilang!" dengan cepat tangannya menahan pintu rumah yang hampir ditutup oleh Gintoki.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, Hijikata? Apa kau tak puas dengan perkataan mu kemarin? Apa... Kau juga masih membenci ku?" Gintoki tak berani menatapnya.

"Tidak! Kau salah! —Aku kesini hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku menyesal... maafkan aku," Hijikata menundukan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku marah karena kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, saat kau sudah melakukannya... " tanpa sadar buliran air mata pun menetes dari iris birunya.

Gintoki diam. Ia merasa sangat menyesal ketika mengingatnya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri saat itu. "Seharusnya... aku yang minta maaf.. maafkan aku" katanya dengan senyum kecut. "Karena perbuatanku, kau jadi kacau seperti ini... maaf atas semua hal yang telah ku lakukan. Tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu untuk menjadi milikku"

"Jangan minta maaf"

"Tapi aku bersalah—"

"KU BILANG JANGAN MINTA MAAF!"

Bentakan dari Hijikata sukses membuat Gintoki bungkam.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu..." pemuda perak itu menarik sang wakil komandan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

BRUKH

Dan menghempaskannya dilantai lalu menindihnya. Dengan cepat dirinya melumat bibir ranum milik Hijikata.

"Ngghh.." lenguhan terdengar dari pria di bawahnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Wakil Komandan itu malah mendorong dada Gintoki dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya pada si pemuda perak.

"huh..?" sedang yang di bentak hanya bisa tercengang kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Hijikata, takut kalau-kalau pemuda itu akan marah lagi padanya.

"Biar aku yang memberikan ciuman untuk mu." tapi tanpa di sangka-sangka, pemuda dengan julukan Oni Fukuchou itu langsung memeluk leher Gintoki dan menciumnya lembut. Sedang yang bersangkutan hanya bisa tertegun menerima ciuman hangat dari pemuda surai hitam itu.

Tak lama Hijikata pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Kesempatan itu pun digunakan Gintoki untuk menikmati leher jenjangnya yang terekspos.

"Nnnhh.. He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa tiba-tiba begini— Ngg..."

"Aku sudah mendapatkanmu sekarang... Jadi, biarkan aku memperlakukan mu dengan selembut-lembutnya.." ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus sembari menatap intens pada iris biru depannya.

BLUSSHH!

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah sang Oni Fukuchou langsung memerah seketika. Entah mengapa Gintoki jadi terlihat lebih tampan dengan senyuman tulusnya dibanding seringai nakal yang biasa diperlihatkannya.

Lalu... malam itu pun menjadi saksi yang membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga sekarang.

End Of Flashback

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

Pukul 04 : 20 pagi

Hijikata membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia harus tiba di shinsengumi sebelum jam 6 pagi. Kalau tidak, sang Komandan akan bertanya-tanya dari mana saja dia.

Ia pun mendudukan dirinya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang.

Saat ingin berdiri dari futon, ia sadar ada sepasang tangan kekar yang hangat melingkari pinggangnya erat. Itu adalah tangan Gintoki, yah.. mereka tidur bersama, bahkan keduanya benar-benar naked tanpa busana, terkecuali selimut yang mereka pakai.

"Hah.." Hijikata menghela nafas, ia tahu percuma saja mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Gintoki dari pinggangnya walau seberapa kuat pun ia mencoba melepaskannya. Karena Gintoki tidak akan pernah mau melepaskan pelukannya sebelum ia puas.

BLETAKH!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hijikata mengambil langkah darurat dengan mendaratkan jitakan di kepala Gintoki agar pemuda itu segera terbangun.

"OUCH! ITTEE! ITTEE! ITTEE!" rintihan derita terdengar dari pemuda keriting yang tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sudah benjol.

"Cepat lepaskan tanganmu, teme" titah Hijikata dengan nada coolnya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau memukul ku? Itu cara yang kasar untuk membangunkan seseorang"

Hijikata tak mempedulikan protesan dari Gintoki. Ia malah berdiri lalu mengambil handuk dilemari. Untung saja Kagura tidak ada di ditu karena ia sedang menginap dirumah Shinpachi.

"Karena kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan bangun, bodoh" jawabnya malas.

"Kau ingin pergi sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan mengantar mu"

"Hn. Terserah"

"Boleh aku ikut mandi bersama mu?"

Hijikata melempar Handuk yang baru saja diambilnya ke wajah Gintoki.

"Ti—dak. Kalau kau ikut pasti akan ada Ronde selanjutnya dan aku akan terlambat." tolaknya mentah-mentah seraya mengambil kembali Handuk dari wajah kekasihnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hah... kapan kau akan bersikap manis seperti saat kita pertama jadian..?" keluhnya sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut keritingnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bersikap manis karena aku seorang laki-laki" Hijikata menyahut dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Tapi bagiku, kau itu sangat manis... dan Juga—"

*Pletakh*

Sebelum Gintoki sempat melanjutkan kata-kata nya tiba-tiba sikat gigi melayang ke kepalanya.

"Bicara omong kosong lagi aku akan mencekikmu" dan geraman kesal itu langsung membuat Gintoki bungkam.

.

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

.

"Pakai helm mu. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa" titah Gintoki sambil menaiki motor Vespa butut kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa. Sudah, cepat jalan!"

Hijikata menanggapinya malas lalu ikut menaiki Vespa butut milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ini. keras kepala" dengan cepat Gintoki mengambil helm dari tangan Hijikata dan memakaikan nya pada kepala Wakil Komandan itu. Hijikata sendiri hanya bisa diam dengan urat siku-siku yang menonjol di pelipisnya.

"Ah.. aku lupa! Pakai ini!"

Gintoki melepaskan syal merahnya lalu memakaikannya ke leher Hijikata.

Sedang sang Fukuchou yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam memalingkan wajahnya, samar-samar ada rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Membuat Gintoki yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum.

"Nah.. ayo pegangan!"

Gintoki kembali memberi perintah dengan seenak dengkulnya.

Twitch!

Dan membuat urat siku-siku bermunculan di dahi dan pelipis Hijikata.

"Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh. Cepat jalankan motormu! Aku bisa terlambat"

"Hah.. baiklah-baiklah.."

Gintokipun akhirnya menurut dan menstater motor Vespa bututnya.

BROOOMMM~

Namun ternyata ia memiliki niat jahil. Ia menstater motornya dengan hentakan sekali gas, membuat Hijikata reflek memeluknya karena terkejut.

"OI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! AKU HAMPIR JATUH!" teriaknya sembari menggeplak kepala Gintoki.

"Sudah ku bilang pada mu tadi Hijikata-kun... Pegangan" sahutnya malas. Kalau saja Hijikata melirik kaca sepion, ia akan mendapati pemuda perak itu tengah menyeringai.

Setelah insiden konyol ciptaan Gintoki tadi, merekapun akhirnya berbocengan seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra~ *ceilah*. Hijikata merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyaman bersama Gintoki. Ia merasa sangat dilindungi dan juga sangat di cintai oleh pemuda bodoh itu, meskipun ia sering berlaku kasar pada pemuda itu, tapi Gintoki selalu lembut padanya. Yah... hal itu membuat Hijikata merasa sangat di istimewakan.

Tanpa disuruh detak jantungnya dengan kurang ajar malah berdegup kencang sukses membuat wajahnya memanas.

Tak sadar Hijikata sudah mengencangkan pelukannya pada Gintoki sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan dari punggung pemuda itu.

Gintoki sendiri hanya diam saja sembari tersenyum, diam-diam ia juga dapat merasakan dabaran jantung Hijikata yang menempel di punggungnya.

.

.

.

Shinsengumi,

"Sudah sampai..." Gintoki menaikan googlenya keatas kepala.

Tanpa banyak bicara Hijikata segera turun dari Vespa butut itu lalu melepaskan helmnya.

"Ini" dan memberikannya pada Gintoki.

Baru saja ia ingin melepaskan syal merah milik pria perak yang melekat di lehernya. Gintoki langsung menahan tangannya.

"Jangan di lepas!" sergahnya. "Itu untuk mu Hijikata-kun, syal itu akan memberikanmu kehangatan. Agar kau juga selalu mengingatku" lanjutnya dengan kadar pede yang keterlaluan seolah yakin kalau Hijikata akan terus memikirkannya. Cengiran bodoh pun terkembang di wajah tampannya, beriringan dengan kedua alis Hijikata yang bertaut menatapnya jijik. Namun, Hijikata tahu itu adalah senyuman tulus yang di berikannya padanya, dan mau tak mau membuat Wakil Komandan itu merasa amat sangat berharga.

"Heh, dasar bodoh" ia mendengus geli. "Tapi, terimakasih.." ucapnya pelan seraya menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya. "Ah baiklah.. kalau begitu aku masuk duluan—"

GREBH

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika Gintoki menahan tangannya.

"Hijikata.." panggilnya gugup.

"He..?" Hijikata menatapnya heran.

"A-aku.. bolehkah aku..." Gintoki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah, bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya pada Hijikata kalau ia ingin ciuman sebelum pergi.

Mengerti akan gelagat Gintoki yang sudah sangat di ketahuinya, Hijikata tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti" ucapnya dan langsung memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Gintoki.

CUP!

SIIIINGGG~

Gintoki tercengang. Bahkan sampai lupa berkedip, hanya karena mendapat sebuah ciuman yang menurutnya sangat susah didapatkannya dari Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi itu. Biasanya kan selalu dia duluan yang menciumnya(tentu dengan seizin yang bersangkutan, karena kalau tidak, habislah dia), tapi kali ini Hijikata langsung memberikannya begitu saja tanpa mengoceh atau melontarkan kata apapun.

"Hei.. apa-apaan wajah bingungmu itu? apa kau tidak mau ini?" Hijikata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"A-arigatou Kami-sama..." dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Gintoki malah memeluk pinggang ramping milik sang Fukuchou dengan erat sambil mengusap-usap kan kepalanya di dada Hijikata seperti kucing yang manja pada majikannya.

"O-oi! Lepas! Kita bisa terlihat nanti!" Hijikata berteriak panik dan buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Gintoki.

"Ma—maaf... kalau begitu aku pulang du—"

CUP

Entah kesambet setan apa, kali ini Hijikata memberikan bonus ciuman di pipi Gintoki. Sontak membuat Gintoki tertegun dengan perasaan hati yang berbunga-bunga serta background lope lope plus teddy bear yang bertebaran.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" ucapnya dingin dengan wajah yang dihiasi rona merah lalu melangkah pergi ke dalam markas Shinsengumi, meninggalkan Gintoki di luar gerbang yang masih tertegun tak percaya sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Oh tuhan... terimakasih karena kau telah membukakan hatinya untuk ku..."

.

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

.

Di Yorozuya,

"Ohayou gozaimasss! Gin-san?" Teriak Shinpachi dengan riang saat memasuki Yorozuya bersama Kagura.

"Eh? Gin-chan tidak ada dikamarnya aru?" ucap Kagura yang tidak mendapati keberadaan Gintoki ketika membuka kamarnya. Shinpachi yang penasaran pun menghampirinya.

Dan benar, pria bersurai perak itu memang tidak ada di sana. Ini aneh biasanya Gintoki masih tidur di jam yang masih terbilang pagi, tapi sekarang kemana perginya pemuda berambut perak itu?

"Ah.. Shinpachi, Kagura. Kalian sudah datang rupanya." sebuah suara berat khas pemuda malas itu, terdengar beriringan dengan langkah kaki yang masuk ke Yorozuya.

Shinpachi dan Kagura hanya bisa pasang tampang heran melihat Gintoki yang sudah rapi sepagi ini, bahkan pemuda silver itu tengah membawa belanjaan yang hampir semua isinya adalah susu Strawberry dan satu majalah _JUMP_.

"Hei.. ada apa dengan pandangan kalian berdua itu? apa aku terlihat aneh hari ini?" tanya Gintoki sembari melengos begitu saja dari dua orang yang kini tengah terbengongria.

"Gin-san, tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini. Biasanya kau akan bangun saat siang hari" tanggap Sinpachi seraya duduk di sova diikuti kagura. Gintoki tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangkat bahu lalu meminum susu strawberry nya.

.

.

.

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

.

.

.

Siang Hari yang sangat panas di wilayah Distrik Satu Kabukichou, dimana para anjing pemerintah _Shinsengumi_ sedang berpatroli. Sebagian regu sedang menyelidiki kasus tentang Professor gila yang telah menciptakan sebuah eksperimen yang luar biasa bahaya, bahkan belum ada yang tau itu eksperimen jenis apa dan apa bahaya yang akan ditimbulkannya.

Disinilah kita berada, ditempat Iblis Wakil Komandan Hijikata Toushirou, yang sedang menjalankan misinya bersama partner setianya(?) Sougo. Mereka sudah memasuki markas professor gila itu. Hijikata akui, sistim keamanan disana benar-benar ketat, ia sempat kesulitan saat melewati infra merah yang ada di lorong masuk tadi, untung saja si pangeran sadis bisa mengatasi itu semua dengan merusakan seluruh sistem tanpa ada keributan.

Sekarang _Mayo freak_ dan _si pangeran sadis_ sudah sampai di inti Laboratorium si professor gila itu. Dan bersiap-siap untuk menerobos masuk, Hijikata mengintip lewat pintu Lab yang sedikit terbuka, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Takasugi Shinsuke yang juga berada disana. Sepertinya Takasugi memiliki kerja sama dengan Professor gila itu entah untuk apa.

Sougo menepelkan badannya di tembok sebelah Hijikata, bersiap menggunakan Bazooka nya.

CKREK

"Oi, Sougo! Jangan gegabah!"

Namun Hijikata langsung menahannya.

"Kau terlalu lamban Hijikata-san..." gumaman malas dengan tampang bosan setengah mati terdengar dari Sougo. Lagi pula siapa juga yang tidak bosan dari tadi hanya mengawasi percakapan Pemimpin kiheitai dan si professor gila itu?

"Tahan sebentar lagi saat Yamazaki sudah mengirim sinyal" jelas Hijikata tegas sambil menunjuk walkietalkienya. Sougo mendecih bosan.

Tidak lama kemudian Yamazaki mengirim sinyal dan Hijikata segera memberitahu Sougo untuk menggunakan Bazookanya.

DHUAAAARRR!

Ruangan itu pun meledak dan menimbulkan asap yang sangat tebal.

"uhuk uhuk.. uhk..." Hijikata terbatuk lalu segera mengedarkan pandangannya dari ruangan itu untuk mencari dua sosok manusia yang tadi tengah berbicara di dalam Lab. Dirinya agak kesulitan melihat karena debu yang sangat tebal. Sekilas ia seperti melihat seklebat bayangan dengan pergerakan yang sangat cepat dan setelahnya ia merasa tangannya tiba-tiba di pegang oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Akh.. Siapa—"

DEGH

Hijikata terpaku sejenak saat mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah berada di belakangnya. Orang itu adalah peminpin Kiheitai. Dengan cepat Takasugi menodongkan pisau pada lehernya.

"Ta..Taka—sugi..." Hijikata membulatkan matanya. Ceroboh. Ia sudah tertangkap oleh Takasugi. Biru bertemu hijau, mereka saling menatap. Takasugi hanya menyeringai kemenangan saat berhasil menangkap sang Wakil Komandan. Dengan cepat dia memukul tengkuk belakang Hijikata sampai pemuda itu kehilangan kesadaran dirinya, lalu menggendong tubuhnya di pundaknya dan pergi entah kemana membawa Hijikata yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan kunci mu, Gintoki. Hancurlah kau..."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Ehem ehem... yosh. Baiklah, saya selaku Author yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab, telah kembali setelah sekian lama menelantarkan fic ini. Maaf karena lama updatenya. Itu karena saya kepincut sama fandom sebelah.

Warning : OOC, Typos, dan teman²nya

* * *

Gintama milik : © Sorachi Hideaki

The Journey of Love : © Hiria-ka

* * *

Douzo~

Chapter 2

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

Hijikata membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tersentak saat mengetahui bahwa ia berada di dalam sebuah jeruji besi. Kedua tangannya terkunci oleh borgol berantai yang menggantung di dinding belakangnya. Pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ia tak sadarkan diri, ia sudah diborgol oleh pemimpin Kiheitai itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu berapa lama dirinya berdiri selama ia pingsan. Wakil komandan itu pun mengedarkan pandangan buramnya ke sekelilingnya. Ruangan itu— Penjara bawah tanah lebih tepatnya, hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lentera yang cahayanya redup. Dan juga bau anyir darah yang terus menyeruak pada indera penciumannya.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Hijikata mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang ia perkirakan lebih dari satu orang. Wakil komandan shinsengumi itu menajamkan indera pendengarannya, matanya terpejam karena menurutnya hal itu hanya akan sia-sia. Percuma saja memaksakan bola matanya untuk melihat tempat yang penerangannya kurang dan cahaya lampu yang remang-remang. Merasa derap langkah itu semakin dekat dengannya, Hijikata menegakan tubuhnya. Seakan bersiap untuk menghadapi apapun masalah yang akan datang meskipun ia sadar bahwa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini.

"Iblis wakil komandan shinsengumi yang terhormat, Hijikata Toushirou"

Suara berat dari seseorang yang sudah dikenali oleh Hijikata langsung membuatnya membuka mata dan dengan cepat menatap tajam sosok pria dengan kimono ungu di luar jeruji. Pria dengan perban yang membalut sebelah matanya itupun tengah menyeringai lebar kearahnya, dibelakangnya tampak terdapat sekelompok orang yang juga ikut menatapnya seperti sebuah objek pameran yang di pajang dalam penjara.

"Bansai, berikan kuncinya padaku"

Hijikata dapat melihat bahwa Takasugi membuka sel penjara itu dan melangkah masuk mendekatinya dengan senyum sadis, yang tak pernah luput dari wajah pemimpin Kiheitai itu. Itu adalah senyum yang menakutkan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa dirinya seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup hanya dengan memandang wajahnya saja. Bahkan Hijikata mengakui kalau dirinya sempat gentar saat bertatapan dengan si bajingan licik itu.

"Khukhu.. sudah sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidur panjang mu, Wakil komandan Hijikata... -kun?" Takasugi meraih dagu Hijikata dan mendekatkan wajah pria tak berdaya itu padanya, namun Hijikata segera menghentakan wajahnya.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku. Jika kau ingin membunuhku, maka cepat lakukanlah!"

Takasugi melebarkan seringaiannya. "Huh, jadi.. beginikah sikap keras kepala dari Iblis Wakil komandan shinsengumi?"

Hijikata tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam menatap lekat-lekat pria lain di depannya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sudah siap untuk mati. Sebaliknya Takasugi selaku pemimpin dari kelompok Kiheitai itu juga dapat melihat tak ada rasa takut pada kematian dari kilatan mata pemuda berparas indah didepannya, yang memang benar apa adanya pantas mendapat julukan iblis shinsengumi.

Menyeringai. Pemimpin Kiheitai itu menyeringai. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat tertarik dengan pria tangguh di depannya ini.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku tak akan semudah itu membunuhmu. Wakil komandan Hijikata-kun..."

Secepat kilat tangan Takasugi menyuntikan sebotol kecil cairan berwarna hijau pada leher Hijikata. Membuat wakil komandan itu terkejut dan memberontak. Tapi sayang Hijikata tak bisa mengelak karena cairan sialan itu telah terlanjur masuk kedalam kulitnya hanya dengan sekali tekan.

"—Kau! Apa yang ka—" rasa kantuk dan pusing luar biasa tiba-tiba menyerang kepala Hijikata. "Te-teme..." itu adalah kata-kata terakhir darinya sebelum ia memejamkan mata sepenuhnya.

"Bawa dia ke ruangan ku" titah Takasugi pada Bansai yang langsung mengangguk cepat lalu melepaskan rantai yang memborgol sang tahanan.

* * *

Gintoki melompat ke atas kapal besar milik teman lamanya— Sakamoto, dan berlari terburu-buru seperti orang kesetanan. Ia juga menerobos beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk mengangkat barang, membuatnya menerima cacian dan makian yang terlontar dari beberapa orang yang terkena musibah olehnya. Tapi pemuda silver itu tidak mempedulikan mereka sedikit pun dan terus berlari memasuki ruang inti di kapal itu.

"HOI! SAKAMOTO BRENGSEK! CEPAT KELUAR KAU!" teriaknya— sangat tidak sopan— seraya menebaskan pedang kayunya pada apapun yang 'menurutnya' menghalangi jalannya. Pikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau. Seluruh akal sehatnya sekarang sudah diselimuti oleh amarah yang luar biasa dahsyatnya. Itu bermula pada siang tadi, saat ia sedang mendapat sebuah pekerjaan dari seorang paman botak yang untuk kesekian kalinya menyuruhnya memperbaiki atap rumahnya.

Flashback

Gintoki tengah terfokus pada pekerjaannya. Saat ia tengah memaku sebuah papan penyangga di pinggir atap, dirinya dikejutkan oleh si bocah sadis sialan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan membuatnya tak sengaja memaku ibu jarinya sendiri.

"Yoo~ Danna.."

"Ouch! Kau! Anak sadis sialan! Ada urusan apa kau kesini?!" Gintoki meniup ibu jarinya yang bengkak serta berasa berdenyut.

"Santai, Danna.. aku kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan perintah dari Kondou-san"

Gintoki mengerutkan alisnya menatap Sougo. Si bocah sadis itu pun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kondou-san meminta, agar kau menemuinya di markas, sekarang. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu"

Tanpa peduli dengan semua omongan yang telah disampaikan oleh si bocah sadis, Gintoki pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Huh? Gorilla-san ingin bicara denganku? Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa, kau lihat sekarang aku sedang bekerja kan, Okita-kun~" ucapnya malas.

"Tapi Danna, Kondou-san bilang ini penting" Sougo menimpalinya dengan malas sembari meniup permen karetnya.

Merasa si Kapten divisi satu yang sering mengganggu Hijikata-nya itu tak kunjung pergi dari sana Gintoki pun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak "Apa hal itu sebegitu pentingnya sampai kau tidak juga pergi dari sini, Okita-kun... "

Gelembung permen karet Sougo pun meletus "Mm... tidak juga.. bagiku" jawabnya malas sambil mengunyah permen karet yang masih betah berada dalam mulutnya.

Mendengar itu pun pembuluh vena disekitar pipi Gintoki mencuat karena kesal. "Kalau begitu, pergilah dari hadapanku kuso gaki" geramnya menahan marah sambil melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Tapi... Kondou-san bilang ia ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan Hijikata-san... yang telah tertangkap oleh musuh..."

BAM

Untuk yang kedua kalinya jempol berharga milik Gintoki terkena hantaman palu yang amat keras. Tapi, bukannya berteriak kesakitan Gintoki malah terdiam mencerna kata-kata si pangeran sadis.

"APA?! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA?!"

Dan barulah ia sadar setelah lima detik berlalu. Tak lupa si pemuda silver itu juga turut menarik kerah baju si kapten divisi satu shinsengumi dengan tak elitnya sampai si pangeran sadis itu sedikit terangkat. Dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas kalau wajah Shiroyasha tampan itu tengah dipenuhi oleh urat-urat kekesalan karena marah. Hal itu malah mengundang Sougo jadi ingin memanas-manasinya akibat reaksi berlebihan yang di timbulkan oleh Gintoki hanya karena mendengar kabar buruk yang menimpa Hijikata.

"Ohh.. sebenarnya aku malas mengatakannya—"

"CEPAT KATAKAN! OKITA-KUN! ATAU KAU INGIN MATI SEKARANG!?"

Omongan Sougo terpotong dan langsung diam seketika saat melihat Gintoki sudah memegang palu yang di arahkan kekepalanya sambil melotot untuk meminta penjelasan cepat.

"Tenang Danna.. tenang... mm.. yah... mungkin kau mengenalnya. Dia adalah pemimpin Kiheitai"

DEGH

Pemuda silver pun terdiam kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tidak mungkin... Takasugi.."

Tiba-tiba saja Gintoki segera melepaskan Sougo dan menjatuhkan palunya sembarang. "OI! PAMAN BOTAK! MAAF AKU BELUM MENYELESAIKANNYA! AKU ADA URUSAN! DAN INI LEBIH PENTING DARI UANG BAYARANMU!" Ia melompat turun kebawah meninggalkan sougo yang sudah terbengong heran dibuatnya. Tersadar akan tujuannya kesini pun Sougo sontak berteriak memanggil si bos Yorozuya itu.

"DANNA! KAU MAU KEMANA? BAGAIMANA DENGAN—"

"Bilang pada Gorilla, aku akan pergi menyelamatkan Hijikata sendirian"

Lagi-lagi Sougo di buat heran olehnya. "Heh.. sepertinya ini akan jadi menarik, Hijikata-san"

End of Flashback

"Oi, Oi, Kintoki! Tenangkan dirimu, kau tidak perlu mengamuk di kapalku" Sakamoto pun datang dari arah belakang Gintoki bersama Mutsu. Dan Gintoki yang sudah menemukan orang yang sedari tadi ia cari langsung saja menyambarnya.

"Oi! Matsumoto teme! Kau pasti tahu dimana keberadaan Takasugi saat ini kan?! Cepat katakan padaku!" tukasnya dengan nada menuntut seraya menyambar kerah Sakamoto dengan geram.

Sedangkan pria keriting dengan kacamata hitam bulat itu hanya bisa gemetaran sekaligus gugup saat disergap tanpa sebab oleh teman lamanya yang pernah mendapat julukan iblis putih itu.

"A-Ahahahahaha... sa-sabar sedikit, Ki-Kintoki... Ahahahaha... dan lagi.. namaku bukan Matsumoto! Ahahahahahah!—"

—BUAGH

"Aku tak bisa sabar sekarang"

Melihat bosnya terkapar karena Gintoki, Mutsu pun segera memapah Sakamoto untuk berdiri.

"Oi kau!" panggil Gintoki pada Mutsu yang langsung menatapnya horror karena melihat wajah berurat Gintoki yang tengah menyeringai menahan kesal. "Kau pasti tahukan, dimana keberadaan partner bisnis kalian, Kiheitai...?" lanjut Gintoki dengan geraman penuh penekanan. Nampaknya ia sudah seperti orang yang sangat gila. Membuat Mutsu hanya dapat mengangguk kaku karenanya.

* * *

Kepala yang masih terasa berat dan sedikit pusing membuat wakil komandan itu susah untuk sadar sepenuhnya. Dengan bersusah payah ia menopang tubuhnya untuk bangun dan mendudukan diri di tempat tidur entah milik siapa yang Hijikata sendiri pun tidak mau tahu. Wakil komanandan itu pun menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari-jari tangannya.

Samar-samar karena pandangannya masih buram. Hijikata melihat sesosok pria dengan kimono ungu yang ia yakini adalah si bajingan Takasugi.

"Kuso..." rintihnya saat mencoba untuk berdiri tapi gagal karena rasa nyeri menyerang kepalanya tiba-tiba.

Sosok yang diketahui adalah pimpinan kelompok Kiheitai itu pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hijikata yang masih memegangi kepalanya karena nyeri. Tiba-tiba saja pemimpin Kiheitai itu mendorong tubuhnya yang masih terduduk di pinggir ranjang hingga terbaring dan segera menimpanya.

Hijikata yang merasa pandangannya sudah kembali normal pun langsung panik mengetahui posisi mereka. 'Apa maksudnya?' Pikirnya akan tindakan Takasugi. Ia bisa melihat seringaian menghias wajah mafia tampan itu.

"Heh.. Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan bila menunggu mu bangun, Fukuchou no Hime..." desisnya di samping telinga Hijikata yang langsung membuat wakil komandan itu bergidik.

"Apa maksudmu? Bajingan!"

Tak mau diam, akhirnya Hijikata pun mendorong Takasugi menjauh darinya, namun akibatnya ia merasa kepalanya kembali berdenyut saat mencoba untuk bergerak lebih.

Pemimpin Kiheitai itu tertawa senang melihat Hijikata tak bisa berkutik akibat efek samping dari obat yang ia berikan.

"Fufu.. ini benar-benar buruk..." Takasugi kembali mendekat sembari mengambil sebotol wine yang sudah terbuka. "Minumlah... sepertinya kau akan membutuhkan ini" tawarnya pada Hijikata. Tapi wakil komandan itu langsung menepisnya dan berusaha bangkit berdiri, mencoba memukul Takasugi yang jelas saja tidak berhasil karena kepalanya masih terasa berat. Akibatnya, ia malah terkunci oleh pemimpin Kiheitai yang berhasil melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang lalu menghempaskannya ke ranjang tanpa melepaskannya.

"Heee...? Iblis wakil komandan memang sangat keras kepala rupanya"

Hijikata membeku, ketika merasa leher belakangnya yang sedikit terekspose di jilat oleh Takasugi. Ia juga bertambah panik saat si bajingan Kiheitai itu mulai melucuti jas Shinsenguminya, yang kemudian di lilitkan pada tangannya yang masih terkunci.

"Apa mau mu brengsek? Jika kau memang ingin membunuhku, cepatlah! Apa kau tidak punya keberanian untuk membunuh seseorang hah?!" lontar Hijikata marah, yang malah membuat seorang Shinsuke makin menyeringai.

"heh... Begitukah maumu, Fukuchou-san? Tapi kurasa, aku tak ingin membunuhmu..." satu tangan nakal Takasugi mulai menyelinap kedalam kemeja putih Hijikata. Meraba kulit halus yang selama ini di sembunyikan oleh sang wakil komandan yang katanya adalah Iblis ganas di Shinsengumi.

"O—Oi! Apa yang kau— m!" Hijikata terdiam memejamkan matanya dan menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar saat Takasugi membelai lembut puting susunya.

"Ku pikir.. kau terlalu menarik untuk dibunuh begitu saja... khukhu... bagaimana kalau kau menjadi tempat untuk bibit-bibit keturunanku hmm?" Takasugi pun meminum wine yang 'mencurigakan' di dekat meja kecil disamping ranjang tanpa menelannya.

"Jangan main-main kau— mgbh!" dengan cepat pemimpin Kiheitai itu membungkam bibir seksi yang sedari tadi kerap menggodanya. Hijikata melebarkan matanya ketika tahu Takasugi tengah mencekokinya wine melalui ciuman paksa itu. Tapi tentu saja Hijikata tidak akan semudah itu mau menelannya.

Namun dengan kurang ajar sentuhan lembut lagi-lagi membelai area sensitif di sekitar dadanya membuatnya tersedak dan mau tak mau harus meminum cairan alkohol itu dari mulut seorang bajingan, yang mungkin akan ia benci seumur hidupnya.

* * *

Seorang pria dengan rambut silver keriting alami terlihat sedang memporak porandakan semua isi kapal yang ada disana dengan wajah dan aura yang sangat murka, entah apa sebabnya. Sedangkan sang pemilik kapal yang terkena imbas kesialan oleh Gintoki hanya bisa mengucurkan air matanya dengan deras karena tak bisa melawan sang Shiroyasha yang tengah naik pitam.

"OOOOIIIIIIHHH~! Kin—Maksudku— Gintoki! Kumohon jangan hancurkan kapal berharga ku ini... ahahahahuhuhu... Mutsuu... tolong hentikan dia huaaa..." Sakamoto memeluk asistennya yang hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah akan kehancuran yang terjadi di kapal mereka. Masalahnya, ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan si rambut putih ubanan keriting itu, tapi tetap saja nihil.

"Um.. Sakata-san—"

"UGRAAAAAAA! KENAPA KAPAL GEMBEL BRENGSEK INI JALANNYA LAMBAT SEKALI HAAAAHH?! BAHKAN KURA-KURA PUN MUNGKIN LEBIH CEPAT DARI INI! SIALAAAAANN!"

"Um... Maaf Sakata-san, tapi ini memang sudah dalam kecepatan penuh"

"KECEPATAN PENUH APANYA?! BAHKAN DENGAN LARI PUN AKU BISA MENEMPUH RATUSAN KILO METER DALAM WAKTU SATU MENIT!"

Twittch!

Mutsu yang mendengar kelebaian dan kesombongan Gintoki pun menjadi jengkel dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak lari saja Sakata-san? Bukankah kau sudah tahu tempat tujuan mu" Sindirnya yang ternyata berhasil masuk pada otak bodoh Gintoki.

"Benar juga" Gintoki menepuk kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan terkepal. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berlari saja! Terimakasih atas tumpangannya Tatsuma!"

Mutsu dan Sakamoto hanya bisa memasang wajah datar saat Gintoki melompat turun dari kapalnya dan mendarat di kapal lain yang ada di bawah mereka seterusnya seperti itu, sampai ia benar-benar menginjakan kaki di bumi dan berlari kearah yang di tujunya.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau mengatakan itu padanya, hiks.. Mutsu! ahahahaha! Gintoki memang bodoh!"

Mutsu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dengan wajah datar sambil membatin dongkol _'Kalian berdua sama saja bodohnya'_

* * *

Entah mengapa Hijikata merasa tubuhnya panas seperti terbakar. Dan ia juga merasa lebih sensitif ketika Takasugi menyentuhnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap tajam pada Takasugi yang masih asyik menikmati punggung indahnya yang kini sudah terbebas dari kemeja putih yang membungkusnya. Ia benar-benar merasa terpojok. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Pa-panas... hah.. apa yang telah kau berikan padaku, bajingan!" keluh Hijikata dengan perasaan yang sangat dongkol.

Takasugi menyeringai melihat wajah pria tampan di depannya sudah sangat merah "Fufu.. sudah mulai bereaksi rupanya, huh?"

Pemimpin Kiheitai itu pun langsung menggigit lekuk antara leher dan bahu Hijikata sekencang-kencangnya, membuat si wakil komandan sedikit merintih.

"Keparat..." Hijikata menghentakan bahunya membuat Takasugi melepaskan gigitannya.

"Masih saja mencoba menolakku bahkan setelah obat itu bereaksi huh? Aku tahu kau sudah dimiliki oleh Shiroyasha. Samurai pengangguran yang tidak berguna dan hanya menjadi parasit bagi dunia. Sungguh sulit di percaya bahwa Iblis wakil komandan seperti mu memilih orang seperti itu" Takasugi kembali melanjutkan aksinya dengan menikmati leher jenjang Hijikata.

"Heh... seharusnya kau bercermin terlebih dahulu sebelum menghina orang yang lebih baik dari mu! tak sadarkah kau, kalau dirimu sendirilah yang menjadi parasit bagi dunia"

Pemimpin Kiheitai itu tiba-tiba saja membalik Hijikata menghadapnya dan merebahkannya dengan kasar. Tidak begitu sulit karena kedua tangan pemuda itu masih terkunci oleh lilitan jas dan juga pakaiannya.

"Aah.. kau memang sangat pintar wakil komandan-san... itulah mengapa kau sangat menarik. Dan pantas untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan ku. Fufu.."

"Apa maksudmu bajingan? Dari pada menjadi kelinci percobaan mu lebih baik aku mati! Cepat bunuh aku sekarang juga!"

Mafia tampan itu menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hijikata.

"Fu... sudah kubilang, Fukuchou no Hime... mulai sekarang aku tak akan membiarkan mu mati. Karena kau akan menjadi tempat bagi bibit-bibit ku nanti. Tak akan ku biarkan kau mati begitu saja tanpa sepengawasan ku"

TBC

Balasan review buat anon, yang login cek PM ^^d:

BlackJewels :: haha. Iya ini udah di lanjut. Maaf lama T_T yang penting udah wajibkan... hehe

Yuzu-ka :: iya ada. ^^ tunggu aja ya

Kiryuu Risalatus :: uwaah.. makasih ^^ padahal ini fic abal banget. Iya ini udah dilanjut kok^^

Irgill cruch :: hahaha... maaf ya ga bisa update kilat... semoga ini bisa membantu^^.

Hana Masami :: haha... iya emang bukan. Ini GinHiji. Lagi juga aku lebih suka Hiji di jadiin uke^^ iya ini ada mpregnya kok sabar ya^^ ikuti aja alurnya dulu^^ haha.. penasaran ya? Oke deh. Aku kasih bocoran buat kamu yang telah penasaran^^ kynya Hijikata bakal punya anak dari mereka berdua tuh^^ hyahahaha! #Authorbejat#

byunchan :: iyaaaa byunchan^^ ini udah aku lanjut^^

Amatsuki :: okee. Ini udah. Tunggu lagi ya^^

Gokurou :: Aaaaaaa! Iya! Maaf ya^^a udah nelantarin fic ini. Makasih udah menunggu^^

reza rizky :: a... ano... kamu cowo? Kyaaahhh... ga nyangka ada fudan! Horayy! Ini udah ku lanjut kok. Maaf udah buat menunggu ya^^

jameela :: ahahaha... maaf maaf... maafkan daku si author tak bertanggung jawab ini T_T makanya ini udah ku lanjut kok... maaf ya kalo updatenya lama. Sumimasen...

Terimakasi banyak buat yang udah bersedia mereview di fic gajeba ini ^^ sampai jumpa di chap depan~


	3. Chapter 3

Peluh tengah membanjiri dua orang pria yang masih giat bersetubuh. Satu diantaranya sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi dirinya. Dan satu orang lagi masih tetap mengenakan kimono ungu nya yang hanya tersibak di bagian bawah.

Hijikata memalingkan wajah, ia melihat miris seragam Shinshengumi nya yang telah dirusak oleh Takasugi. Mengeratkan remasan-remasan tangannya pada sprei dengan gelisah. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau iblis wakil komandan seperti dirinya yang di takuti oleh semua orang— berakhir memadu kenikmatan bersama seorang teroris yang paling dicari oleh dunia.

Ia bahkan sempat melupakan hal terpenting bahwa dirinya sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Memejamkan mata. Hijikata merasa miris dengan keadaan nya sekarang. Tubuhnya masih berguncang-guncang kecil mengikuti irama yang dimainkan oleh si brengsek Takasugi. Sudah berkali-kali juga ia merasakan terbang kelangit ketujuh, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya dan juga orang keparat ini belum merasa puas.

Si brengsek itu pasti sudah memberinya stimulus dosis tinggi hingga tubuhnya masih merasa panas yang tak kunjung hilang! Benar-benar maniak! Apa pemimpin kiheitai itu selalu melakukan hal keji seperti ini pada korban pemuas nafsunya?

Membuka sebelah matanya. Hijikata menatap tajam pada sosok bajingan tampan di depannya sambil menahan geraman dengan menggertakan gigi-giginya.

_'__Kapan si bajingan ini akan berhenti?'_ pikirnya cemas. Jika seperti ini terus, Ia benar-benar merasa seperti sudah menghianati Gintoki.

_'__Obat sialan...'_

Tak ingin lebih lama lagi melayani si teroris yang tak kunjung berhenti dengan kegiatannya, Hijikata pun mencoba mengerahkan semua energi yang masih ia punya untuk mendorong pemimpin Kiheitai itu.

"Cukup. Kau sudah membuat perutku penuh dengan cairan sialan mu itu, bajingan"

Takasugi berhenti memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, tapi Hijikata dapat merasakan kalau 'milik' pria brengsek itu tiba-tiba bertambah besar dan semakin tegang di dalamnya.

Bodoh... sekarang ia malah dapat melihat seringaian di wajah Takasugi. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau kata-katanya tadi malah membuat sang teroris semakin tergoda dan berdebar hebat.

Nampaknya Hijikata harus belajar untuk lebih menjaga mulut angkuhnya yang lebih banyak mendatangkan kesialan.

* * *

Gintama : © Sorachi Hideaki

The Journey of Love : © Hiria-ka

* * *

Chapter 3

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

Tanpa kenal lelah sepasang kaki kokoh milik Shiroyasha itu masih tetap berlari dan melompati beberapa gedung untuk bisa sampai pada sebuah kapal besar yang melayang cukup tinggi di udara. Dimana seseorang yang sangat penting baginya ditawan oleh para teroris Kiheitai.

Tak terlihat sedikit pun raut kelelahan di wajahnya, yang terlihat hanyalah raut kecemasan bercampur kemarahan yang semakin tampak ketika ia berhasil menginjakan kakinya disana.

"OI! PENYUSUP!" teriak salah satu orang yang tak sengaja melihat Gintoki melompat ke kapal mereka.

"ITU SHIROYASHA! KEPUNG DIA!"

Aura disekitar Gintoki mendadak berubah menjadi dingin.

Dirinya yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari pada tadi, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang sudah berdiri melingkar mengelilinginya dan bersiap menghunuskan katananya kapan saja, Gintoki terus melangkah menuju sosok pria berambut hijau yang masih berdiri dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya tanpa mempedulikan kericuhan yang terjadi. Nampaknya pria berambut hijau itu tak sadar akan kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang di atas kapalnya.

Sedikit membungkukan badannya. Gintoki mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan sekali tebas dan membuat orang-orang yang sudah berani menghadangnya tersingkir begitu saja.

Merasakan tebasan angin yang sangat kencang menerpa dirinya, Bansai pun menoleh untuk mendapatkan beberapa anak buahnya di tumbangkan oleh si samurai silver.

"Yo~! Shiroyasha donno. Lama tak bertemu" ucapnya datar seraya berjalan mendekati Gintoki.

Sedangkan Gintoki sendiri hanya menampakan seringainya yang di hiasi urat urat kekesalan yang kembali mencuat di sekitar wajahnya.

Gintoki menyeringai kesal "Kheh! Ano yaro... Takasugi! DOKO DA?!" geramnya tanpa menghilangkan seringaian setan di wajahnya. Tangan kananya bergetar hebat menahan marah, bokutou di genggamannya masih terhunus kebawah tak menunjukan gerak-gerik kalau ia akan mengayunkan pedang kayunya lagi.

Tapi...

Sesaat setelah Bansai mengedipkan mata— dengan cepat dan entah bagaimana caranya Shiroyasha itu sudah berada di belakangnya dan sudah siap untuk menghunuskan pedang kayu nya kapan saja. Sayangnya, sebuah 'tembakan' nyasar yang entah berasal dari mana menggagalkan aksinya. Membuat samurai silver itu terpental cukup jauh dengan tidak elitnya karena ledakan yang sangat dahsyat.

Bansai yang tak mau membuang-buang waktu pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dan sesegera mungkin menemui Shinsuke-sama untuk memberitahunya. Ia sadar diri kalau melawan Shiroyasha yang dulu pernah mengalahkannya dan membuatnya cukup kewalahan hanya akan sia-sia. Maka dari itu, saat ini melarikan diri adalah jalan terbaik.

Gumpalan asap hasil ledakan perlahan mulai menghilang. Menampakan beberapa sosok pria dengan seragam hitam khas Shinsengumi yang baru saja menginjakan kaki di kapal itu.

"TE—TEMEEEEEE..." Gintoki mengerang dengan sosoknya yang telah gosong mengenaskan ketika mencoba berdiri.

"Yo~! Danna! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja... salahkan saja dirimu sendiri yang berdiri di depan musuh dan menghalangiku untuk menembaknya" ucapan santai tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun terlontar dari seorang pemuda berambut coklat pasir yang berdiri bersama sekelompok orang sambil memegang Bazookanya.

"Oookita... -KUN...! TEME...! Apa yang kau lakukan disini HAH?!" tanpa ampun Gintoki langsung saja menyambar kerah seragam Sougo. "Bukankah sudah kubilang Aku akan membereskannya sendiri?! Tak ku sangka kau akan datang! Bukankah kau membenci Hijikata?" tanya nya penuh curiga pada pangeran sadis yang memang selalu merecoki hubungannya dengan Hijikata. Jangan bilang kalau si sadis itu kemari juga untuk merecokinya yang ingin menyelamatkan Hijikata?

"Ah... ah.. jangan salah sangka dulu, Danna... aku tidak datang sendirian kesini," Sougo menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke atas dan bawah yang memperlihatkan beberapa helikopter dan juga mobil polisi yang sudah berkumpul mengelilingi kapal besar itu, dan juga menunjuk sekelompok orang yang berada di belakang Gintoki dengan malas.

"OIIII! YOROZUYAAAA! SERAHKAN YANG DISINI PADA KAMI! CEPATLAH SELAMATKAN TOSHI!" Kondo melambaikan sebelah tangannya dari ambang pintu helikopter sambil membawa AK47.

Gintoki hanya dapat mendengus dan membalikan badannya. "Keh! Terserahlah! Ku harap kalian tidak menyusahkanku!" tukasnya lalu pergi ke dalam kapal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Takasugi membenarkan letak kimono ungunya yang berantakan. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup puas menikmati tubuh wakil komandan iblis yang nampaknya masih belum lepas dari pengaruh obat yang ia berikan.

"Shinsuke, Shiroyasha-donno datang dan mengacau di kapal kita" Bansai masuk kedalam ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ah... baiklah. Aku akan segera pergi, bisa kau hadang dia sebentar?"

"Ha'i"

Setelah mengangguk Bansai langsung keluar dan berdiri di depan pintu.

Selesai merapikan pakaiannya, Takasugi menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan dengan Hijikata yang kini duduk bersandar dengan nafas panas memburu, dikarenakan efek obat yang belum hilang.

"Fu.. sepertinya, pahlawan mu itu datang terlambat, Fukuchou-san..." ucapnya sambil mengangkat dagu wakil komandan itu.

Hijikata tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam lalu menepis tangan Takasugi.

"Huh? Mana kata-kata pedas mu yang sebelum-sebelumnya terus kau lontarkan padaku? Apa kau begitu lelah? Atau... kau memang masih menginginkannya hmm..?" Takasugi kembali menarik dagu pria keras kepala itu.

Hijikata masih tak mau menggubrisnya.

"Ah... rasanya sangat menyakitkan, Fukuchou-san... disaat perpisahan ini kau malah mendiami ku? Setidaknya katakanlah sesuatu untuk salam perpisahan kita, fufu"

Hijikata masih diam menatap Takasugi yang tengah menyeringai padanya. Sedangkan teroris itu sendiri masih setia menunggu Hijikata untuk melontarkan kata-kata yang baginya adalah salam perpisahan, tak peduli walau pun yang dikatakan wakil komandan itu adalah cacian atau makian yang di tujukan padanya, ia hanya ingin kata-kata terakhir dari pemuda itu sebelum mereka berpisah.

Sedikit terkejut, lalu tertegun sampai seringai diwajahnya seketika menghilang begitu saja, ketika ia melihat wakil komandan itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Takasugi berani mengakui kalau hal yang ia lihat saat ini adalah yang terbaik dalam hidupnya yang selama ini tak memiliki arti apapun semenjak kepergian guru tercintanya— Shouyou sensei. Orang yang telah mengajarinya banyak hal tentang hidup dan sangat berarti baginya juga ketiga teman seperjuangan nya.

Tak lama, lamunannya pun terbuyar saat sebuah tangan menarik lembut kerah kimono ungunya sampai wajahnya berhadapan tepat dengan wajah indah sang wakil komandan, yang kemudian membisikan sepatah kata padanya.

"Matilah"

Takasugi sontak membelalakan matanya, terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia langsung menyambar bibir pemuda menawan didepannya tanpa persetujuan dari si pemilik.

"Fu.. Kau yakin menginginkan ku mati setelah kuberi hadiah keturunanku padamu?"

Hijikata mulai mendecak kesal "Cih! Jangan bodoh! Aku tak mungkin bisa punya anak!"

Takasugi tertawa "Tapi bila itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tukasnya santai, membuatnya langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hijikata.

"Membunuhmu, tentu sa—"

—BRUAKH

Kata-kata Hijikata terputus saat pintu tiba-tiba terbobol oleh Bansai yang terpelanting akibat hantaman keras.

"Ah.. sudah datang ya?" Takasugi menggumam bosan ketika melihat Gintoki tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ia bisa melihat kalau pupil mata ikan mati milik Shiroyasha itu mengecil ketika melihat sosok Hijikata yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang dengan tubuh yang bugil. tangan kirinya yang tak memegang pedang terkepal sama kuatnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tak perlu bertanya pun orang yang melihatnya kini pasti tahu kalau amarah sudah mengelilingi sang Shiroyasha.

"Kuso..." Gintoki menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Hijikata. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti pahlawan kesiangan yang datang setelah si korban berhasil dianiaya musuh. Tak berguna! Sungguh! Ia benar-benar seperti sampah! Ia tidak bisa sedikit pun melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

"Gintoki..." Hijikata menatapnya cemas ketika melihat Gintoki mulai mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menyeringai sadis.

Menakutkan.

Sosok pria berambut silver yang ada di hadapannya kini bukanlah si keriting alami bodoh yang di kenalnya.

Gintoki pun berjalan perlahan mendekati teman lamanya sambil menggeram.

"Takasugi... TEME... Berani nya kau..."

Dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar ia langsung melesat dan mengayunkan bokutounya pada Takasugi sekuat-kuatnya.

BAM

Namun Bansai berhasil menghalau tebasan pedang kayu Gintoki dengan pedangnya di atas kepala.

"Shinsuke-sama, cepatlah pergi, aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi" tukas Bansai dengan tangan yang bergetar karena menahan serangan dari pemuda Shiroyasha itu.

Tanpa berniat untuk mengulur waktu lagi, pemimpin Kiheitai itu pun berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat kebawah untuk mendapati sebuah perahu terbang berukuran mini dengan bebereapa orang di dalamnya.

"SHINSUKE-SAMAAAA~" nampak gadis berambut pirang sedang melambaikan tangannya dari bawah sana dengan gembira namun tak di pedulikan olehnya. Ia pun menoleh lagi pada Hijikata. "Fufu... Sampai jumpa lagi, wakil komandan-san" ucapnya lalu melompat keluar dari jendela bersamaan dengan patahnya katana Bansai oleh bokutou milik Gintoki.

"Ck! Sial! Takasugi! Jangan lari kau!" Ia hendak saja menyusul Takasugi dan mengabaikan Bansai yang malah ikut melarikan diri kalau saja...

"Gintoki!"

Sebuah seruan dari Hijikata tidak membuatnya membeku dan terpaksa menghentikan aksinya yang ingin melompat ke jendela.

"Gintoki" namanya kembali dipanggil. Kali ini bukan dengan nada gentakan seperti tadi.

Sekarang bagaimana? Ia bahkan tak bisa menoleh ataupun mengucapkan sepatah kata pada sosok yang sangat di cintainya itu...

Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menunjukan wajahnya pada Hijikata...

Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa melindungi pujaan hatinya yang paling berharga...

Apa yang harus ia lakukan...?

"Cepat kemarilah bodoh! Aku tidak mau memanggil nama mu berkali-kali"

Ucapan kasar dan terdengar seperti memerintah itu kembali keluar dari mulut sang iblis wakil komandan. Membuat Gintoki akhirnya mau tak mau harus menurut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Hi...Hijikata..." Gintoki melangkah secara perlahan mendekati Hijikata dan langsung jatuh berlutut di samping ranjang sambil menundukan kepalanya frustasi. Tak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi pun ia sudah tahu, kalau kekasihnya itu sudah di apa-apakan oleh Takasugi. Apa lagi saat ia sekilas melihat beberapa jejak yang di tinggalkan oleh Takasugi di leher dan bahu Hijikata.

"Ma- maaf..." ucapnya lirih seraya membenamkan wajahnya di pinggir kasur yang di duduki pemuda surai hitam itu.

"Maafkan aku... karena..." Gintoki tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan hanya semakin membenamkan wajahnya beriringan dengan terdengarnya sebuah isakan tertahan yang keluar darinya. Membuat Hijikata yang melihat tingkahnya langsung menghela napas berat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa sekarang aku terlihat begitu hina sampai-sampai kau tak mau memandangku sedikit pun huh?" kedua tangan milik wakil komandan itu terulur untuk mengangkat wajah Gintoki menghadapnya.

_Oh..._

Ya tuhan... betapa tercengangnya Hijikata yang sekarang tengah double sweatdrop ketika mendapati seorang yang katanya terkenal dengan sebutan _Shiroyasha _kini tengah menangis dengan raut wajah yang dapat terbilang sangat kacau, ibarat seorang suami yang baru ditinggal selingkuh oleh istrinya.

_'__Dasar bodoh... apa-apan wajah jeleknya itu! Seharusnya kan aku yang menangis!_' batinnya sedikit geli sembari menatap Gintoki dengan senyuman lembut.

"Maaf... uagh!.. karena aku... uggh.. tidak bisa melindungi mu! uaaahhh!" tangisan bodoh Gintoki yang penuh depresi pun pecah, ia langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya pada selimut yang membalut paha Hijikata sembari melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya pada pinggang sang wakil komandan erat-erat. Seolah-olah tak mau melepaskan penjagaan pada wakil komandan itu lagi barang sedetik pun. Membuat Hijikata entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar disekitar perut dan dadanya.

Namun, sayang seribu sayang, momen penuh kehangatan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Hijikata langsung merusaknya.

PLAAAK

Geplakan penuh kasih sayang pun mendarat di kepala Gintoki.

"Cukup! Kau bisa melanjutkan acara tangis mu itu nanti. Setelah kau membantu ku menghilangkan rangsangan hebat dari efek obat sialan ini!"

"He?" Gintoki segera mendongakan kepalanya. Wajahnya nampak kebingungan, dan matanya berkedip tiga kali.

Hijikata yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah datar, terkadang otak bodoh kekasihnya itu memang sulit di ajak kompromi.

"Si bajingan itu memberiku stimulus dosis tinggi, dan sampai sekarang efeknya masih belum hilang, jadi, untuk kali ini saja, kau bisa melakukan hal itu sebanyak-banyaknya, bahkan sampai kau puas, _konoyarou_"

Gintoki yang mendengar pernyataan itu hanya dapat menautkan kedua alisnya tak percaya dengan wajah horror.

Hijikata mendengus melihat reaksi yang di tunjukan olehnya. "Heh... apa sekarang kau jadi merasa jijik pada ku, tuan _Shiroyasha_?"

Dengan buru-buru Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak... hanya saja... berapa banyak dia telah melakukannya padamu?" tanyanya dengan ekhem sedikit kesal, ya sedikit, ekhem.

"Heh..." sudah hapal akan gelagat pemuda perak itu, Hijikata pun menyeringai nakal, bermaksud untuk memanas-manasi kekasih bodohnya yang memang sangat pencemburu. "Entah ya... sangat banyak mungkin, sampai aku tak bisa mengingatnya"

"A-APA?!" Gintoki langsung berdiri dengan wajah _'Oh God Why' _syoknya dan mata berurat yang melotot keluar tak terima. "Ka-Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya lebih banyak!" katanya antusias sembari mengepalkan satu tangannya ke udara dengan mata yang berapi-api antara semangat dan emosi. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tak mau kalah.

_Ck! Dasar! Kemana perginya penyesalannya yang tadi?_

Hijikata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Hoo... baguslah, makin banyak lebih baik..." lalu menarik kepala Gintoki mendekat hanya untuk memberinya sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir pemuda silver itu. "Jangan sampai mengecewakanku, tuan _Shiroyasha..._" bisiknya kemudian dengan nada menggoda tepat di telinga Gintoki. Membuat iris crimson pemilik julukan Shiroyasha itu langsung menggelap oleh nafsu.

"Tentu saja, persiapkan dirimu Hijikata..."

.

.

.

.

.

Asap rokok berhembus dari bibir ranum Hijikata. Satu tangannya yang menganggur digunakannya untuk menyisir helaian surai hitamnya yang tertiup angin. Ia masih berdiri di pinggiran kapal sambil menunggui pacar tercintanya yang kini sedang berbicara dengan Kondo yang tengah memborgol para teroris yang berhasil mereka lumpuhkan.

Hijikata yang memang sedang kurang fit karena tubuhnya masih terasa pegal semua serta bagian bawahnya yang terasa nyeri memutuskan untuk tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang di obrolkan oleh kedua orang itu.

Bosan, ia pun membalikan badannya untuk melihat-lihat kota Edo di bawah sana dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di pinggiran kapal.

Saat semilir angin kembali berhembus, Hijikata dapat mencium aroma khas Gintoki dari Kimono putih yang saat ini di pakainya. Yah... mengingat seragam Shinsengumi kebanggaannya telah dirusak oleh si bajingan tengik itu dan membuatnya mau tak mau harus menerima tawaran Gintoki untuk memakai Kimononya.

"Ah... Ah... Hijikata-san... kau benar-benar menjijikan! Bau mu bercampur aduk dengan Danna *sniff sniff* dan juga..." Sougo yang baru saja datang menghampirinya, dengan lancang langsung mengendus-endus leher jenjang miliknya. "Aku mencium bau orang lain yang asing"

Cepat-cepat Hijikata mendorong kepala Sougo dengan kesal. "Ck! Menjauhlah dari ku"

"He... ada apa dengan mu? kau menjadi lebih sensi dari pada biasanya?"

Tak mau menanggapi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Sougo. Ia pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya memandangi Kota Edo sambil sesaat menyesap rokok mayoboronya tanpa mau melirik pemuda sadis itu sedikit pun. Membuat yang diabaikan langsung mendecih kesal.

"Shine Hijikata. Aku yakin kau pasti telah di apa-apaka—hmbb"

Tangan kanan Hijikata dengan cepat langsung membungkam mulut Sougo tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kota Edo. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun.

Tidak cukupkah peristiwa melelahkan hari ini menimpa dirinya? Kenapa juga si pangeran sadis dari planet sadis itu masih saja mengganggunya? Tak mengertikah si sadis itu kalau dirinya sedang lelah!?

"Diamlah Sougo. Berikan aku waktu untuk istirahat sebentar"

"Hee... apa ini? Nada bicara mu terdengar frustasi Hijikata-san..."

"..."

Tak ada balasan.

Hijikata hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang lagi-lagi berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam dengan Sougo yang sekarang malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kota Edo sampai tiba-tiba si pangeran sadis itu tersadar akan tujuannya datang kemari.

"Ah... aku hampir lupa," celetuknya sembari mencari-cari sesuatu di saku celananya, berhasil membuat Hijikata reflek membuka matanya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya.

"Tadi, aku menemukan benda ini saat sedang memeriksa seluruh ruangan yang ada di kapal"

Sougo pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Hijikata yang perlahan membulatkan matanya tak percaya lalu buru-buru merebut sebuah tabung suntikan mini yang masih terdapat sedikit cairan berwarna hijau di dalamnya dari tangan Sougo.

"I-Ini..."

"Ada apa Hijikata-san? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang benda itu?"

Hijikata mendengus kesal "Ano... yaro..." gumamnya pelan ketika kata-kata Takasugi yang sangat janggal terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

_'__Kau yakin menginginkan ku mati setelah kuberi hadiah keturunanku padamu?'_

"Cih!" genggaman tangannya semakin erat mencengkram tabung suntikan itu. Membuat Sougo yang melihatnya langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Sougo. Aku ingin kau atau Yamazaki menyelediki dengan jelas zat apa yang terkandung dalam cairan ini"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak insiden penculikan Hijikata,

Dan entah Hijikata harus berterimakasih atau tidak, karena akibat peristiwa itu Gintoki jadi semakin overprotective padanya. Tidak pagi, siang, malam, setiap selesai bekerja, atau bila ada waktu kosong, samurai ubanan itu pasti akan selalu datang menemuinya dan bahkan tak jarang menemaninya berpatroli dengan alasan, _'aku tak ingin kau diculik lagi'_.

Itu juga masih belum cukup, karena dengan seenak dengkulnya Gintoki malah menyuruh Sougo, Kondo, Yamazaki, dan bahkan serta seluruh anggota Shinshengumi yang mau-maunya menuruti perintah seorang Boss Yorozuya untuk mengawasinya setiap saat ketika Gintoki sedang tidak bersamanya.

Bukan malah senang, yang ada Hijikata malah pengen banget ngebejek-bejek Gintoki sampe kumel. Dan melemparnya ketempat sampah terdekat!

Jelas! Bagaimana nggak kesal coba?

Bayangkan saja, orang waras mana sih yang mau acara mandinya jadi pertunjukan yang ditonton banyak orang yang mengawasinya secara diam-diam?

Mungkin kalo otaknya rada sengkle kayak Gintoki sih bakal sebodo amat, Tapi ini kan dia— Iblis Wakil Komandan yang terkenal akan kekejaman nya— tapi juga terahasia kan keseksian nya/plak/

Mendinglah kalo yang mengawasinya pada kuat iman, lah ini... baru juga Hijikata selesai mandi lalu keluar dari sana, dia malah mendapatkan setumpuk manusia yang tengah sekarat dengan bersimbah darah(?).

Gimana nggak dongkol setengah idup kalo hal-hal privasinya juga ikut diawasi!

_'__Dasar orang-orang tolol'_

Sayangnya berapa kali pun Hijikata memarahi mereka dan mengancam mereka untuk _seppuku _agar berhenti mengawasinya, Sougo pasti akan membela mereka dengan alasan _'ini perintah Danna... kami tidak bisa menolaknya, karena selama ini Shinsengumi telah banyak berhutang budi padanya... dan seharusnya kau senang karena sekarang aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Hijikata konoyarou...'_

GAH! Yang benar saja! Alasan macam apa itu?! Seharusnya dia tidak usah dengar! Walau pun ia tahu benar ia pernah meminta tolong pada Gintoki untuk membantunya mengambil alih kembali Shinsengumi dari tangan Itou. Tapi tetap saja kan—

"HIJIKATA!"

Nah! Itu dia sumber masalahnya! Kebetulan sekali ia datang di waktu yang tepat ketika Hijikata sedang sangat ingin menghabisinya.

Dengan efek slow motion, Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu pun membalikan badannya dengan wajah horror seraya menyeringai setan untuk melihat sang Kekasih hati yang saaaangat dicintainya sedang berlari kearahnya, dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajah malasnya sembari melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau sudah membuat Gin-san panik dan mencari mu kemana-mana— ah! Kenapa kau berpatroli sendirian? Kemana Souichirou-kun dan Zak—"

BUAGH

Tanpa mau memberi kesempatan pada _SEME_ tercintanya untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hijikata langsung saja memberikan bogem mentah sepenuh hatinya pada perut Gintoki ketika ia sampai, dan dilanjutkan dengan adegan kekerasan yang lain seperti membenturkan kepala Gintoki pada lutunya, menghantam ubun-ubunnya dengan kedua sikunya, lalu tanpa ampun memiting lehernya sembari memukuli wajah tampan kekasihnya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

"Itteeeh... kau kejam sekali pada ku Hijikata-kun..." Gintoki meringis ketika Hijikata dengan kasar menempelkan kain putih berisi batu es ke sudut bibirnya yang lebam.

"Itu semua salah mu _Shiroyasha no yarou_"

"H-heh?!"

"Gara-gara kau menyuruh mereka untuk mengawasi ku sepanjang hari, aku benar-benar jadi tidak memiliki waktu pribadi untuk sendirian," Hijikata menghirup rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya tepat di depan wajah Gintoki. "Kau pikir enak ketika sedang mandi diawasi oleh anak buahmu sendiri hah?"

"HEEEEE?" Gintoki melotot. "APA?! KAU SERIUS?!"

BUAGH

"APA AKU PERNAH BERCANDA?"

"Ma-maaf..." dengan sedikit ngenes Gintoki mengelus-elus dagunya yang baru kena tonjokan mesra dari Hijikata.

...

Hening.

Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam, sampai akhirnya Gintoki yang memang risih dengan suasana sepi itu pun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengamit telapak tangan kanan Hijikata hati-hati, agar tidak kena bogem untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ehm... maaf kalau Akhir-akhir ini Gin-san terlalu sibuk," katanya sedikit gugup ketika Hijikata tak menolak genggaman tangannya. Biasanya kan ia akan selalu mendapat tampolan atau bogem mentah dari kekasihnya kalau tiba-tiba menyentuhnya.

"Hn." Dan hanya mendapat jawaban singkat dari sang Fukuchou.

Merasa dirinya kurang diperhatikan oleh sang pujaan hati, Gintoki pun langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa disuruh. "Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang jadi tidak bisa menjaga mu dan berada disamping mu sepenuhnya"

Hijikata mendengus kesal plus ingin muntah dan hampir saja memukul Gintoki ketika mendengar kata-kata— yang sumpah menjijikan menurutnya— kalau saja ia tak ingat hari ini ia sudah menghajar natural perm itu habis-habisan. "Tch! Tanpa dirimu pun aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, bodoh! Tapi untuk apa kau repot-repot mengumpulkan uang? Kau kan pemalas"

Gintoki tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi kekasihnya "Hmm... seburuk itukah aku di mata mu, Hijikata-kun?"

"Jangan membuat pertanyaan lain! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku!"

Sekarang Hijikata sudah ingin mencekiknya kalau saja pemuda keriting itu tidak buru-buru melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya pada pinggulnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Hmm... tapi sayang sekali itu rahasia... maaf, Gin-san tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Minggu kedua pun berlalu,

Hijikata mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini, seperti kehilangan nafsu makan dan merasa mual ketika melihat mayones. Ia bahkan beberapa kali hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya saat berpatroli karena kepalanya dilanda rasa pusing tujuh keliling secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja ia masih bisa mengatasi itu semua sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

Tapi... sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Karena, baru saja ia bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap untuk mandi tiba-tiba saja rasa mual yang sangat hebat melanda dirinya yang langsung saja berlari cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya tadi malam. Membuat Yamazaki yang kebetulan lewat, melihatnya heran dan segera berlari mengikutinya.

"Huek... ugh.. hoek... uh.. huekh... hah... hah..." Hijikata menekan tombol air pada kloset dan mengelap bibirnya dengan kasar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Fu-Fukuchou! Anda baik-baik saja?" teriak Yamazaki sembari menggedor pintu toilet yang didalamnya terdapat Hijikata yang masih mencoba menguras isi perutnya.

"...hoeeeek..."

Tak ada jawaban. Melainkan hanya sebuah suara muntah yang masih terdengar dari dalam toilet yang malah semakin parah, membuat Yamazaki menjadi semakin panik.

"Fu-Fukuchou?"

"Diamlah Yama— huek..."

Yamazaki pun akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan menunggui sang Fukuchou dengan sabar.

Tak lama, terdengarlah suara air yang terkuras dari dalam kloset bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar mandi yang langsung menampakan sosok rapuh Hijikata dengan wajah pucat.

"W-waaahh! Fukuchou! Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Dengan panik si penggila anpan itu mendekati Hijikata seraya menahannya ketika dilihatnya si wakil komandan itu hampir oleng saat keluar. Namun, niat baiknya itu malah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hijikata.

"Tch! Jangan sentuh aku Yamazaki! Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya masuk angin saja" Hijikata pun melengos pergi dengan langkah sempoyongan tanpa mempedulikan kecemasan yang sedang melanda anak buahnya.

"Eeehh! Tu-tunggu Fukuchou" Yamazaki yang memang menjaga amanat dari _Yorozuya no Danna _dengan baik langsung ikut menyusul langkah Hijikata yang sudah keluar dari toilet.

"Tsk! Diamlah! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu" Hijikata masih ngotot dengan gengsinya yang tinggi.

"Ta-tapi kau terlihat—"

"Cih! Sudah ku bilang aku tak butuh—"

BRUGH...

Tubuh ramping Hijikata terjatuh begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat serta pusing tujuh keliling.

Yamazaki yang panik melihatnya pun reflek langsung menolongnya. "Anda baik-baik saja Fukuchou?!" tanyanya sembari mendudukan Hijikata dan menyampirkan tangan lemas Fukuchounya pada pundaknya.

"Jelas tidak, Yamazaki. Kepala ku terasa berputar-putar" dalam keadaan lemahnya Hijikata masih sempat-sempatnya menjambak rambut Yamazaki hingga si maniak anpan itu mendongak kan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Ow! Maaf Fukuchou! Apa perlu ku panggilkan Kondo-san?" tawarnya seraya membantu Hijikata untuk berdiri, tapi gagal karena kaki lemas Hijikata malah tidak bisa digunakan.

"Tidak usah—"

"Ah! TOSHI!? APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN MU?! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?"

Baru saja dibicarakan, yang dimaksud malah sudah muncul. Kondo yang baru saja selesai mengambil beberapa berkas kasus yang diterimanya dari Matsudaira langsung membuang berkas-berkasnya dan berlarian dengan panik kearah Hijikata.

Ia berjongkok dan sesegera mungkin membolak-balik wajah Wakilnya yang pucat pasi sembari memeriksa matanya layaknya seorang dokter yang sudah ahli. Membuatnya dengan bodoh langsung mendapat sebuah tepisan dongkol dari Hijikata.

"Toshi...?"

"Ck! Tidak apa Kondo-san... aku rasa aku hanya masuk angin" dengan tubuh yang masih sempoyongan Hijikata pun berdiri tanpa mau dibantu oleh Yamazaki ataupun Kondo. Membuat kondo menatapnya prihatin dan menoleh pada Yamazaki yang hanya mengangkat bahu ketika dimintai penjelasan.

Masih teguh dengan pendiriannya yang tidak mau menerima bantuan sama sekali, Hijikata mulai mencoba menggerakan satu kakinya untuk melangkah dengan kepala yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri, namun sayang upayanya untuk berjalan malah gagal karena tiba-tiba pandangan matanya malah berkunang-kunang.

Dan sedetik kemudian, yang dapat ia ingat hanyalah pengelihatannya menjadi gelap bersamaan dengan sepasang tangan kekar yang menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia merasakan dirinya terjatuh di lantai kayu yang dingin.

"TOSHI!/FUKUCHOU!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sendiri benar-benar tidak percaya kalau hal ini dapat terjadi. Mengetahui kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki, rasanya sangat mustahil"

Seorang dokter berkepala botak dan tubuh yang pendek menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi sambil berkali-kali menempelkan stetoskopnya pada dada dan perut Hijikata yang hanya menatapnya sayu dengan tubuh yang masih terkulai lemas.

"Memang kenapa Sensei? Apakah Toshi terkena penyakit parah?" tanya Kondo dengan hati-hati masih terdengar cemas akan keadaan wakil kesayangannya. Sedangkan Yamazaki sendiri hanya menjadi pendengar selagi mencurahkan ocha hangat yang disiapkannya untuk Hijikata pada cawan hijau.

Di ruangan itu memang hanya ada mereka berempat, Kondo, Hijikata, Yamazaki, dan sang Dokter, tapi, jikalau mereka tahu, di luar ruangan sudah terdapat banyak sekali orang yang sedang berkumpul untuk menguping dengan alasan _'penasaran dengan penyakit yang di derita oleh wakil komandan' _yah.. jangan salahkan mereka, selama ini kan Hijikata sebelumnya tidak pernah terserang penyakit yang bisa membuatnya ambruk seketika, jadi wajarkan kalau mereka ingin tahu penyakit apa yang sedang melanda si wakil komandan berwatak iblis itu?

Dengan penuh ketidak yakinan, sang dokter pun menghela nafas berat sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Apa kau percaya kalau ku bilang wakil komandan-san sedang hamil di usia dua minggu?" katanya sedikit pesimis.

Mata Kondo dan Yamazaki membulat sempurna. Semua anggota Shinsengumi yang masih diam-diam menguping di luar pun juga melakukan hal yang sama halnya dengan dua orang itu.

Hijikata?

Ia juga terkejut. Sangat terkejut malah. Bahkan sangking tak percayanya, seluruh tubuhnya serasa membeku bagaikan es. Matanya masih melebar menatapi langit-langit diruangannya tanpa berkedip seolah-olah hal yang baru saja didengarnya adalah suatu bencana besar. Dan memang benar bencana.

Tidak terima dengan apa yang telah diucapkan sang Dokter, Hijikata pun langsung memaksakan dirinya yang memang masih lemas untuk duduk, lalu secepat kilat menyambar kerah jas pria botak itu dengan kasar seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Teme! Kau... jangan bercanda! Kau berani mempermainkan ku hah?!" Hijikata hendak meninju wajah pria paruh baya itu kalau saja Kondo dan Yamazaki tidak menahannya.

"Tenanglah Toshi!"

SREK

Pintu kertas tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampakan sosok Sougo yang tengah berdiri tenang dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sensei botak itu sepertinya benar, Hijikata-san" Sougo berjalan mendekat tanpa mau repot-repot menutup pintunya. Mengakibatkan Hijikata yang melihat segerombol orang di luar sana menjadi sangat depresi dan ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga.

Pangeran sadis itupun duduk di sebelah Kondo yang sedang berterimakasih pada sang Dokter yang meminta izin untuk pulang karena masih banyak pasien yang harus ia tangani.

"Ini. Aku sudah menyelidikinya" Sougo memberikan sebuah tabung kecil yang beberapa waktu lalu dititipkan Hijikata padanya.

Hijikata mendelik tajam menatap tabung suntikan di sebelahnya dengan telapak tangan yang berkeringat dingin.

"Saat menggeledah ulang laboratorium milik professor gila mantan rekan bisnis Kiheitai—" Sougo menahan tangan Hijikata sebelum ia meremukan tabung suntik itu.

"Aku menemukan sebuah ruang bawah tanah di mana banyak sekali bahan-bahan kimia yang nampaknya masih belum sempurna, yang salah satu diantaranya adalah cairan yang mengandung unsur _FRO_-CL ini, _Female Reproductive Organ._ Dan nampaknya telah sempurna pada percobaannya yang ke _seratus lima puluh _kali, yaitu kau!" jelasnya dengan seringai nista seraya menunjuk perut Hijikata yang masih terlihat rata.

"Agar lebih jelas, akan ku beritahu detailnya, zat yang mengandung _FRO-_CL ini dapat membuat organ reproduksi wanita yang bersifat sementara pada tubuh seorang pria, dan akan aktif dalam jangka waktu dua jam setelah cairan ini masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Efek yang ditimbulkan olehnya akan membuat seluruh tubuh terasa lemas karena tumbuh nya rahim secara paksa dalam jangka waktu yang sangat singkat, oleh karena itu, di perkirakan saat kau terbangun sehabis terkena reaksi dari _FRO-_CL ini, kepalamu akan terasa berat dan bahkan tak mampu untuk berdiri dengan benar. Begitulah sedikitnya data yang ku dapat dari penyelidikan ini" Sougo pun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menyeruput ocha milik Hijikata.

Sementara Hijikata sendiri, hanya mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan matanya. Kalimat janggal dari Takasugi waktu itu kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Pantas saja ia tak berdaya ketika si bajingan itu berlaku semena-mena padanya! Sialan!

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bunuh diri kah? Membelah perutnya dengan pedang kah? Menggugurkan kandunganya kah? Sepertinya iya! Dia benar-benar tidak sudi bila harus memiliki anak dari si bajingan itu! Karena kalau tidak begitu, dia akan mendapat malu seumur hidup! Bagaimana kalau dirinya langsung di keluarkan dari Shinsengumi atas tudingan akan menjadi aib bagi mereka?

Dan terlebih lagi... bagaimana perasaan Gintoki jika pemuda surai silver itu tahu kalau dirinya sekarang tengah mengandung?

Ck! Dia benar-benar ingin sekali membunuh Takasugi brengsek itu dan juga janin sialan ini Sekarang juga!

"Toshi!"

Tepukan lembut dari Kondo di pundaknya membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran jahat Hijikata pada calon jabang bayinya. Perlahan membuat raut kegelisahan pada Hijikata menghilang dengan tatapan lembut dari sang Komandan yang layaknya seorang ayah menenangkan anak gadisnya.

"Kondo-san..." desahnya frustasi, sudah hampir menangis kalau saja ia tak ingat si sadis Sougo dan beberapa orang sialan sedang melihatnya.

Kondo hanya tersenyum simpul seraya merengkuh tubuh lemas Hijikata yang memang lebih kecil darinya kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Toshi. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mengusirmu dari Shinsengumi" tukasnya seakan-akan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang wakil.

Hijikata tak menolak pelukan hangat dari Kondo. Ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya dengan pasrah ke dada bidang komandan nya. "Terimakasih... Kondo-san..." ucapnya pelan, dan tanpa di sangka-sangka oleh semua orang yang ada disana, ini adalah kali pertama bagi mereka dimana dapat melihat sang Iblis Wakil Komandan, menangis depresi tanpa suara dengan wajah yang sangat kacau, bak seorang gadis yang baru saja diperkosa.

Membuat semua orang yang ada disana minus Kondo, sibuk tercengang dengan pikirannya masing-masing, termasuk Sougo. Mungkin kalau dia berani jujur, Hijikata yang sekarang ini ada di depannya benar-benar terlihat seperti mangsa yang sudah tidak berdaya dan siap diterkam kapan saja. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan bukannya ikut merasa empati atas apa yang menimpa wakil komandan mereka, Yamazaki dan kawan-kawannya malah asyik ber-_fansboying_ria.

"Ku mohon. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapun, termasuk Gintoki" pintanya pelan pada Kondo seraya menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut perak keritingnya tengah berjalan menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan Edo. Khususnya toko perhiasan yang lebih banyak menjual cincin. Ia mengedarkan pandagannya kesana kemari demi mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

STAP

Berhenti di salah satu ruko yang nampaknya terbilang lengkap dengan segala macam desain perhiasan yang unik dan elegan, Gintoki pun mulai menilik satu per satu jajaran cincin perak yang kira-kira sesuai dengan selera kekasih tercintanya yang memang terbilang cukup mahal.

Tapi, tentu saja Gintoki datang kesini bukan tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Dia justru sudah menyiapkannya dengan matang sebelum berniat mampir ketempat sakral yang dulunya tak pernah niat ia singgahi.

Yah... akhir-akhir ini ia sibuk bukan karena hal-hal konyol atau semacamnya yang biasa ia lakukan bersama dua orang bocah idiot itu, melainkan karena ia sibuk bekerja keras mencari uang untuk persiapan melamar Hijikata.

Ya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk sesegera mungkin melamar Hijikata agar dia bisa terus menjaganya(karena mereka otomatis akan terus bersama). Begitulah pikir otak dangkalnya.

Tapi... kita juga tidak boleh terlalu meremehkan si pemilik julukan _Shiroyasha _ini, karena biar dikata pelit, sekarang ini ia selalu memberikan upah pada duo bocah idiot itu setiap kali mereka selesai bekerja. Yah... itung-itung amal katanya. Biar acara pernikahannya nanti berjalan lancar tanpa ada kendala.

Dan walau dikenal sebagai seorang pemalas, gitu-gitu juga dia kan ingin memberikan yang terbaik buat calo bini— slap/maksudnya suami, yang sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, saaaaaangat di cintainya seumur hidupnya. Dan bahkan di nomor satukannya dari susu strawberry, komik _JUMP, _dan Ketsuno Ana, yang dulu selalu jadi tujuan utamanya sebelum mengenal apa yang namanya cinta.

Ia bahkan rela puasa tidak makan manisan selama berbulan-bulan(?) semenjak kepincut dengan iblis wakil komandan tersekseh seantero Gintama itu/plaak/ Yah... pokoknya seperti itulah. Apalagi, dulu pernah sekali ada konflik, yang paling membuatnya resah gelisah minta ampun sampe nggak bisa tidur tiga hari tiga malam, karena dia nggak kunjung juga mendapatkan maaf dari sang permaisuri hati gara-gara ia mengganggu patrolinya. Maka dari itu, Gintoki kapok bikin kerusuhan lagi kalau kekasih hatinya sedang berpatroli. Bisa-bisa nanti Hijikata malah minta putus karena dongkol sama tingkahnya.

Samurai dengan surai perak alami itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakiknya menuju jalan pulang sembari memamerkan seulas senyum senang pada sekitarnya. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan karena dari tadi terus-menerus menatapi kotak beludru merah marun yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak yang bisa terbilang 'WOW' harganya. Dan percaya atau tidak, Shiroyasha bodoh itu membelinya tanpa menawarnya sedikit pun. Padahal biasanya si keriting alami itu akan bernegosiasi dengan si penjual jikalau ia merasa terbebani dengan harga tinggi yang di pasangnya.

Dasar bodoh.

_Semua ini demi Hijikata_. Begitulah prinsip hidupnya mulai sekarang. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membahagiakan mahkluk ciptaan tuhan yang paling ganas namun seksi satu itu.

Beberapa orang di jalan bahkan sampai mengernyit heran saat melihat Gintoki yang sedari tadi cengar-cengir sendirian sambil sesekali mencium kotak beludru di tangannya lalu kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil mengucapkan kata _'Will you marry me?' _berkali-kali entah pada siapa.

Yang jelas. Dia benar-benar sudah bertekad untuk melamar Hijikata besok.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari perayaan festival hanabi di wilayah distrik satu kabukichou. Gintoki berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman yang terletak cukup jauh dari keramaian bazaar sembari membawa sebuket mawar merah yang sedari tadi terus ia hirup wanginya.

Ia duduk sambil terus melengkungkan senyum bahagianya sembari menatap kotak beludru merah marun yang berada di tangannya. Tak ia pedulikan dua sosok bocah yang tengah asik mondar-mandir kesana kemari membeli jajanan di stand-stand yang berjajar disana.

Mata ikan matinya yang tidak pernah menarik untuk dilihat pun terpaku pada siluet indah Hijikata dari kejauhan yang hanya mengenakan kimono hitamnya yang memamerkan belahan dada bidangnya kemana-mana. Sehingga tak jarang beberapa pasang mata melirik lapar pada sang wakil komandan yang terlihat tiga kali lebih hot dengan kimono santainya. Juga sukses membuat Gintoki yang melihatnya langsung menggeram kesal dan ingin sekali mengahapiri Hijikata lalu memeluk pinggang rampingnya, kemudian mencolok mata-mata jelalatan itu sambil berteriak 'DIA KEKASIH KU! SIALAN!' dengan rasa bangga tersendiri.

Namun sayang, itu hanyalah berakhir menjadi ekspektasi Gintoki saja setelah dilihatnya Hijikata sedang memukul seorang pria tua yang mencoba merayu nya.

"Cantik dan kuat. Kau benar-benar telah memikat hati Gin-san, Hijikata..." gumamnya sembari memasukan kembali kotak beludru ke saku celananya. Berniat memberikan kejutan pada Hijikata.

Iris merahnya masih setia menatapi siluet Hijikata yang semakin mendekat kearahnya tanpa berkedip. Ia bahkan sempat tak sadar kalau sosok Hijikata sudah berada tepat di depannya, menatapnya heran sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat wajah Gintoki yang tengah melamun seperti orang kesambet. Mana pas banget lagi di belakang mereka ada sebuah pohon ceri(?) yang menambah kesan angker suasana disana.

Sebenarnya sih, Hijikata sudah pengin banget nabok mukanya Gintoki yang masih melamun dengan wajah bodohnya yang tampan itu, namun... niatan buruk itu ia urungkan dan lebih memilih menepuk kedua sisi wajah Gintoki dengan lembut lalu menciumnya singkat. Ia dapat merasakan manisnya susu strawberry dari mulut kekasih bodohnya.

Mata Gintoki langsung membulat ketika ciuman singkat pemberian Hijikata menyadarkannya dari lamunannya "H-Hijikata.." ucapnya terbata karena berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berdegup karena senang.

"Hn. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Kau tidak kerasukan setan penghuni pohon ini kan selama menunggu ku?"

Hijikata menduduk kan dirinya di sebelah Gintoki seraya mengeluarkan sebatang rokoknya dari kimononya dan mengambil pematik untuk menyalakannya.

Gintoki tersenyum tipis yang sontak membuat wajah Hijikata langsung memerah karena melihat efek blink blink yang tiba-tiba muncul disekitar Gintoki malah terkesan membuat pemuda itu terlihat tampan.

"Menurutmu siapa setan yang berani merasuki Gin-san hmm?"

Hijikata memalingkan wajahnya. "Mana ku tahu bodoh"

"Ah... ya! Ini ku persembahkan hanya untuk mu Permaisuri hati ku~" Gintoki memberikan buket mawar yang tengah digenggamnya pada Hijikata yang langsung menatapnya horror. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka bunga, tapi, tolong terimalah ini. Gin-san sudah memilihkan nya khusus untuk mu"

Melihat kesungguhan di wajah Gintoki, Hijikata pun langsung tersenyum kecut sembari menerima buket mawar merah darinya. Ia sedikit tak tega juga kalau menolak pemberiannya, mengingat kalau ia datang kesini dengan maksud lain. Yang mungkin akan segera merusak momen indah ini.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya menatap sejenak iris ruby milik Gintoki yang selalu memancarkan ketulusan padanya. Sedikit berat juga ia ingin memutuskan hubungannya dan meninggalkan Gintoki. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain ini karena tak mau Gintoki kecewa padanya karena ia tengah mengandung anak orang lain.

"Emh... Hijikata, sebenarnya aku—"

"—Gintoki. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

Hijikata menginterupsi omongan Gintoki dan membuat pemuda silver itu langsung terdiam menatapnya. Dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja ia jadi merasakan kerongkongan nya kering.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku. Ku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini dengan mu" katanya pelan dengan sedikit bergetar.

"A... Apa maksud mu, Hijikata...?"

Ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat raut wajah Gintoki yang langsung berubah 360 derajat menatapnya tak percaya. Ia tahu kalau pemuda bodoh itu akan tersakiti, tapi... biarlah, dari pada ia merasa terhianati olehnya.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini"

Hijikata akui, ia sendiri juga berat mengatakannya, tapi... dia harus! Walau pun ia akan melukai perasaan Gintoki untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa-apaan itu... tidak lucu sama sekali, Hijikata. Tolong jangan bermain-main dengan perasaan Gin-san..." Gintoki mencoba menggenggam tangan Hijikata namun malah di tepis olehnya.

"Bodoh... berapa kali harus ku katakan padamu, _apa aku pernah bercanda?_" Hijikata tersenyum getir. Sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah ingin menangis melihat raut miris Gintoki dan ingin sekali memeluk pemuda itu lalu mengucapkan— _'maaf aku hanya bercanda konoyarou'_ —tapi tidak bisa, karena ini memang kenyataan.

"Ta-tapi... kenapa...?"

Raut bahagia beberapa saat lalu yang di tampilkan oleh Gintoki kini lenyap tergantikan dengan raut kepedihan dan juga tak percaya.

"Maaf... tapi aku rasa, walau setelah sekian lama bersamamu, bayang-bayang Mitsuba masih menghantui ku..." dustanya seraya berdiri. Tapi tangan Gintoki segera menahannya.

"Tunggu Hijikata! Itu hanyalah masa lalu, kalau kau tidak bisa melupakannya, maka selamanya kau tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia—"

"—Maaf, tapi kumohon padamu, tolong jangan pernah menemui ku lagi" lanjutnya seraya menghempaskan tangan Gintoki dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang terdiam kaku. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup kalau harus menyaksikan raut menderita Gintoki lebih dari ini.

Gintoki terduduk lemas dengan sepasang mata yang masih belum mau melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok wakil komandan yang semakin menjauh, sampai siluet pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat lagi, Ia pun mengambil kotak beludru merah, dan meraih cincin perak yang akhirnya tidak jadi tersemat di jari manis Hijikata. Menatapnya nanar.

"Dulu.. kau menyuruh ku untuk mati, dan sekarang kau menyuruh ku untuk tidak menemuimu lagi? Semudah itu kau membuang ku... sadarkah betapa kejamnya dirimu sudah mengancurkan hati Gin-san sampai berkeping-keping, Hijikata..."

Ia tersenyum getir ketika melihat langit malam sudah di penuhi dengan percikan-percikan terang dari kembang api yang dengan seenaknya saja meluncur tanpa mempedulikan suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk.

"Dan apakah kau juga akan kembali padaku lagi seperti dulu...? Ku harap begitu..."

* * *

Di kejauhan, terlihatlah tiga sosok bocah yang sedari tadi tengah memata-matai percintaan dua insan sesama jenis yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Shinpachi... apa yang terjadi pada Gin-chan aru? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa yang di katakan oleh si Mayora itu aru? Tapi, kenapa si Mayora itu juga menangis setelah pergi meninggalkan Gin-chan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti aru yo?"

Sougo yang memang entah sejak kapan bergabung bersama duo bocah Yorozuya itu langsung menyumpal mulut Kagura dengan bakpao. "Diamlah China musume, biar di jelaskan pun, kau tidak akan mengerti masalah apa yang sedang menimpa mereka"

"Dari kata-kata mu, sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu Okita-san?"

"Ha...? lupakan saja... aku tidak pernah peduli apapun tentang Hijikata-san..."

Dan setelahnya, sang pangeran sadis dari planet sadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan duo Yorozuya yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau pembohong sadis aru!"

"Ku anggap itu sebagai rasa simpati mu terhadap Hijikata-san, Okita-san"

TBC

A/N : maaf untuk chapter jelek ini Q.Q hiks... saya membuatnya denga sedikit terburu-buru karena ingin cepet-cepet selesai... dan maaf juga kalau saya membuat mereka rada OOC disini hiks... dan maaf lagi kalau bahasanya ancur, dan banyak typo T_T huwaaaaa... author emang gak bisa maenin diksi, sory ya, saya sebenernya nggak bakat menulis, paling kalo punya ide saya lebih suka bikin komik, tapi... empat tahun belakangan ini saya lagi nggak semangat ngegambar dan malah beralih jadi author yang nyatanya gagal... huaaaaahhh/guling-guling/ ya udah lah, segitu aja curhatan author(padahal mah, masih banyak). oh ya sekedar info 'CL' itu angka romawi yang menunjukan jumlah percobaan si professor saat menciptakan unsur _FRO._

Baiklah, dari pada buang waktu mending balas review~ sekalian saja ya, semuanya Author balas disini, soalnya kuota inet author tinggal dikit udah gitu cuman buat buka ffnet aja lemoooooot banget! Greget!

Kurousama : hahaha... saya malah rela Hiji di jamah sama siapa aja/buagh/ haha.. saya senang ada yang gak sabar menanti hasilnya hugs*... pokoknya... hasilnya gak akan mengecewakan deh.. adil kok...

Guest : uwaaaah! Maaf karena saya lama updatenya Q.Q ... saya terkena kendala dunia nyata/hah?/ tapi saya harap dengan ada fic ini dapat membuatmu senang^^

Lala-chan ssu : wah! Iya tuh! Si bakasuge emang hentai konoyaro! Padahal udah punya istri *lirik zura*/salahin authornya woi/

Carl : kecepetan? Maaf ya, abisnya author lupa kasih pembatas kemaren. Gomennasai (-/\\-)

Hana Masami : huwaaaaaa QAQ maaf yak, karena lama update nya! Hiks.. udah tau kan gimana Hiji bisa punya anak? Hehe...

Higitsune84tails : hahaha^^ liat aja nanti yak^^ soalnya saya kurang bisa bikin angst jadi kemungkinan... *siul-siul gaje* ya... begitulah... hehehe/nyengir/

Chocolate Bubbletea : hai Bubbletea-san^^ haha... iya ini terinspirasi dari Doujinnya Komae Salon Senpai, abis saya suka banget sama Doujin GinHiji buatannya dia^^ emh... maaf ya buat chapter dua (-/\\-) itu saya publishnya buru-buru, jadi lupa kasih pembates... haha tapi udah saya perbaiki kok^^

Oke sekian, saya ucapkan terimakasih pada kalian semua yang telah bersedia mereview fic abal nan Gajeba ini(-/\\-)

Dan juga terimakasih kepada silent reader yang kemarin lupa disebut(-/\\-)

Yap! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya~ doakan saja author bisa update cepat-cepat^^)


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Saya kembali! Masihkah anda sekalian ingat? Sepertinya enggak... ekhem... jadi... begini, sebenarnya saya memutuskan untuk hiatus beberapa tahun karena melanjutkan studi, tapi... entah mengapa saya selalu terpikirkan oleh fik-fik kamfret bin kupfret yang masih belum selesai sampai saat ini... huaaaahhhh/gulingguling/dan karena ada waktu luang tiga hari, saya pun berusaha mengetiknya, itu juga dengan tergesa-gesa sekali karena ingin fic ini cepat selesai! mengingat perjalanan fic ini masih sangat panjang, yah... semoga saja keterburu-buruannya tidak terlihat. ^_^. Ahaha... saja juga minta maaf untuk chap yang berantakan ini, selamat menikmati!

* * *

.

.

.

Hijikata berjalan gontai memasuki markas Shinsengumi dengan wajah yang kacau. Kedua tangannya masih betah memeluk buket bunga mawar pemberian Gintoki erat-erat.

Meski dia membenci segala macam jenis bunga, ia tetap tidak bisa membuang bunga pemberian Gintoki yang satu itu.

Menundukan kepalanya, ia melihat kembali beberapa tangkai mawar merah yang tersusun rapi dalam balutan buket berpita merah marun. Membuatnya tanpa sadar langsung meneteskan buliran-buliran airmata ketika terbayang wajah kecewa Gintoki yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Beruntung, markas sudah sepi walau pun malam belum terlalu larut, jadi ia tak usah khawatir akan ada seseorang yang memergokinya tengah menangis.

* * *

Gintama : © Sorachi Hideaki

The Journey of Love : © Hiria-ka

* * *

Chapter 4

ˁˀ GinHiji ˁˀ

Tangan-tangan terampil Hijikata dengan cekatan menyempurnakan berkas-berkas dokumen hasil laporan dari Yamazaki tanpa ada kesulitan sedikit pun. Tak lupa dengan sebatang rokok _mayoboro _favoritnya yang selalu setia menemani bibir seksinya agar tak kesepian.

Dilihatnya sekilas, segerombol mawar merah yang tertata rapi di dalam vas bunga cantik yang tengah berdiri di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum tipis setiap kali melirik bunga-bunga itu. Ini baru hari pertama semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tidak muncul di hadapan Gintoki lagi. Tapi rasanya, ia sudah sangat merindukan sosok pemuda silver pengganggu itu, ia bahkan kerap kali berhalusinasi mendengar suara pemuda slengean itu menyapanya dan memanggil namanya dengan lembut seperti biasa, membuatnya harus berkali-kali berhenti ditengah-tengah aktifitasnya hanya untuk memastikan kalau itu hanyalah imajinasinya belaka.

Benar-benar...

Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu hampa tanpa adanya si idiot natural perm itu di sekitarnya. Padahal biasanya kalau ia bertemu dengan pemuda keriting itu, yang ada hanyalah emosi yang meluap-luap untuk meremukan tulang-tulangnya.

Tapi... sekarang, giliran tidak ketemu, rasanya malah rindu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menggugurkan kandungannya, tapi apa daya kalau Kondo melarangnya tegas. Selain melanggar hukum, hal itu benar-benar tidak patut untuk dilakukan. _Membunuh seorang bayi yang tidak berdosa_. Dia tidak akan pantas disebut sebagai seorang samurai lagi kalau sampai bertindak gegabah seperti itu.

Namun... tetap saja, kebencian masih melanda dirinya setiap kali ia memikirkan kalau jabang bayinya adalah bibit keturunan dari si bajingan brengsek itu.

_SREK—_

Suara pintu kertas yang bergeser membuat Hijikata mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Lihat ini Toshi! Aku baru saja membelikan—"

Kondo yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu langsung terdiam. Tanpa sadar menjatuhkan belanjaannya(yang hampir semuanya berisi nutrisi untuk ibu hamil seperti susu dan vitamin)— ketika melihat bawahannya tengah asyik menghisap rokok sambil menyalin pekerjaannya.

"OI TOSHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Ia mengahampiri Hijikata terburu-buru lalu mengambil puntung rokok yang terselip di bibir pemuda itu, dan segera mematikannya di asbak rokok.

"Ng...? Kondo-san...?" Hijikata mengernyit heran, tak mengerti dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Komandannya.

"Toshi! Apa kau lupa kalau sekarang kau sedang hamil?!" Kondo membentaknya setengah marah.

Hijikata hanya mendecih. "Tentu saja aku ingat, Kondo-san" jawabnya malas seraya mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dari saku jasnya, namun secepat kilat Kondo langsung menyambar bungkus rokok _Mayoboro _itu dari tangannya dan membuat Hijikata kembali berdecak kesal.

"Tch! Ada apa dengan mu Kondo-san? Tolong jangan main-main aku sedang—"

"Kau tidak boleh merokok Toshi! Kau ingin membunuh anak di dalam perutmu secara perlahan?"

Hijikata mendengus sembari membuang muka ke arah lain. "Geh... biar saja, aku memang tak menginginkannya dari awal"

Kondo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, paham dengan kegundahan yang sedang dipikirkan oleh wakil-nya.

"Kau tak perlu gelisah Toshi," ia memunguti barang belanjaannya yang tadi berserakan. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bersedia menjadi ayahnya. Jadi, jangan sangkut pautkan anak tak berdosa itu lagi dengan Takasugi" Senyuman berwibawa yang jarang sekali terlihat terkembang di wajahnya. Membuktikan bahwa itu adalah sebuah tawaran yang tulus.

Hijikata membeku di tempat. Lalu tertawa hambar.

"Haha... jangan bercanda, Kondo-san..."

Sementara itu, di tempat lain,

"Huwaaa! Shinpachi! Kaguraaaaaa! Percuma saja! Gin-san tidak akan pernah bisa move on! Gin-san terlalu mencintai Hijikata! Gin-san tidak ingin yang lain selain Hijikata! Huuuaaahhhh!"

Shinpachi dan Kagura sudah sangat ingin sekali memukuli Gintoki yang sedari tadi gegulingan di lantai sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri kalau saja mereka tak ingat bahwa pria itu baru saja dilanda musibah sakit hati.

Pasalnya, baru juga kemarin malam dirinya di putuskan oleh sang kekasih tercinta, pagi ini, dia malah sudah berubah menjadi orang gila bertampang zombie. Akibat tidak tidur semalaman dan tidak mau makan apapun sebab berkali-kali mencoba aksi(?) bunuh diri—_yang utungnya saja selalu gagal maning_, diantaranya; gantung diri—talinya di gunting sama Shinpachi, mau makan racun tikus—udah keburu ditelan sama Kagura, mau nusuk jantung pake pisau dapur—malah di gebukin abis-abisan sama duo bocah remaja itu— Akhirnya, mau tak mau Kagura pun terpaksa meminta bantuan pada keempat wanita _SENIOR_— yang kini sudah teramat risau melihat kelakuan depresi lebay mode on-nya Gintoki.

_CRASSS_

Sebuah kunai melesat cepat menusuk kepala keriting Gintoki yang langsung memuncratkan darah segar. Membuat Shinpachi harus ternganga lebar ketika melihat kepala _boss_-nya bocor dan segera berceloteh ria pada sang tersangka. Namun sayang, dirinya malah tak di pedulikan oleh gadis seksi yang memiliki bekas jahitan di mata kirinya itu.

"Kau memang bodoh, Gintoki" gadis itu— Tsukuyo— berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Gintoki untuk mencabut kasar kunai yang menancap di kepalanya. "Bahkan setelah di campakan seperti itu olehnya, kau masih tidak mau memandang kami? —naa Sacchan?" ia meniupkan asap yang ia hirup dari pipa rokoknya tepat di depan wajah Gintoki yang langsung terbatuk.

"Itu benar Gin-san..." Sarutobi menyahut, lalu ikut menghampiri si natural perm bodoh dan berjongkok di depannya dengan wajah yang... berseri-seri(?). "Setidaknya, kau bisa menyiksa ku untuk melampiaskan kekesalan mu padanya—"

BUAGH

"—Ack!"

Sebuah tendangan ala _Yato_ menghantam perutnya.

"Jangan memperburuk keadaannya aru!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kagura-chan! Hanya Gin-san yang boleh menendangku!"

"Aku menggantikannya aru, saat ini Gin-chan sedang tidak ingin meladeni mu, tolong mengerti perasaanya aru!"

"Heeee! Makanya itu! Gin-san, lupakan saja si pecinta _Mayo_ itu, dan berpalinglah pada ku~!"

PLAK

Sekarang sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

"HOI SARUTOBI TEME! JANGAN ASAL BICARA KAU! DIA HANYA AKAN BERPALING PADA KU!"

SRAT

Tak mau kalah, sebuah cakaran dari kuku-kuku cantik Ayame menggores pipi si wanita perokok.

"HEEE?! APA KATAMU TSUKKI?! GIN-SAN ITU TYPE PRIA SADIST BUKAN MASOCHIST! JADI DIA LEBIH COCOK DENGAN KU! BUKAN DENGAN MU YANG MALAH SELALU MENYIKSANYA!"

_OH... betapa ironi... Andai saja Sacchan tahu kalau Gin-san yang sejatinya sadis, justru kerap kali menjadi korban amukan Hijikata Toushirou..._

Keadaan menjadi semakin ricuh dengan perdebatan panjang dua wanita cantik itu.

Gintoki yang memang tak peduli dengan dua gadis gila yang sedang memperebutkannya, lebih memilih untuk pergi dan duduk di kursi kerjanya sembari menatap kosong keluar jendela. Sementara Shinpachi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat ketika melihat keributan yang terjadi disana.

"Aneue..." desisnya miris saraya menoleh pada Otae yang sedang menatap Gintoki prihatin sembari menangkupkan satu tangannya di pipi.

"Maaf Shin-chan... kalau sudah begini, kami pun tak akan bisa membantu lagi, sepertinya Gin-san memang benar-benar mencintai Hijikata-san, nee Kyuu-chan?"

Kyuubei yang memang sedari tadi tengah asyik menyeruput teh hijaunya langsung meletakannya di meja lalu menatap serius pada Gintoki yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya tanpa terusik sedikitpun.

"Yang dikatakan Tae-chan benar, Shinpachi-kun. Karena saat ini satu-satunya orang yang sangat di inginkannya adalah pria Shinsengumi itu, yah... cinta memang memiliki segi yang rumit,"

Sesaat, Shinpachi merasa mendapat sebuah petunjuk dari kata-kata bijak Kyuubei, tetapi, detik berikutnya— ia malah bersweatdropria ketika melihat Kyuubei sudah memegang kedua tangan Otae dengan begitu mesranya.

"Seperti hal nya, cinta kau dan aku, Tae-chan..."

Dan Otae yang di gombali seperti itu hanya bisa tersipu.

"Mou... Kyuu-chan..."

Oke. Abaikan mereka. Sekarang kita beralih pada Shinpachi yang sudah memberi aba-aba pada Kagura untuk menghampiri Gintoki tanpa mau repot-repot memperdulikan keributan yang masih ada disana.

"Gin-san..." ucapnya lirih sembari memberikan kode hitungan mundur pada Kagura dengan jari-jarinya.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

BUAAAGH

"—SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERUS TERMENUNG SEPERTI ORANG BODOH?!"

Belum sempat Gintoki menoleh dengan sempurna pada Shinpachi, dirinya sekarang sudah terlempar ke atas dengan kepala yang menjebol atap.

SRET

—BRUGH

Dan kembali terjatuh ketika Shinpachi menarik kakinya.

Kericuhan yang terjadi di antara dua gadis ganas yang sedari tadi saling cakar-cakaran pun langsung hilang di telan kesunyian. Mereka menatap tubuh Gintoki yang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

"—OI! _TEMERA_! DARI PADA TERUS MENYIKSA KU SEPERTI INI, LEBIH BAIK BUNUH SAJA AK—"

"—DASAR PECUNDANG!"

Shinpachi berteriak, memotong protesan dari Gintoki. Sementara Kagura masih berdiri dengan tenang sembari menyampirkan payung ungu nya di pundak. Dan keempat orang sisanya, hanya bisa diam menatap tiga anggota Yorozuya yang nampaknya mulai serius.

"AKU TAK MENYANGKA KALAU ORANG YANG DULUNYA DIKENAL SEBAGAI SEORANG IBLIS, TERNYATA BISA JADI SELEMBEK INI HANYA KARENA MENGAHADAPI PERSOALAN CINTA! YANG BENAR SAJA?!"

Gintoki menundukan kepalanya dengan tatapan nanar. Semua yang dikatakan oleh remaja ber-_megane_ itu memang benar. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mendadak tak memiliki semangat hidup tanpa Hijikata.

"LIHAT DIRIMU SEKARANG! MEMALUKAN! KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENDAPAT JULUKAN HEBAT ITU GIN-SAN!"

Dengan penuh emosi, Shinpachi menyambar kerah baju pemuda perak di depannya.

"KALAU KAU MEMANG MENYUKAINYA, KENAPA KAU MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGEJARNYA DAN MENGATAKAN DENGAN TEGAS PADANYA KALAU KAU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAINYA—"

"—Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak menampakan diriku lagi di hadapannya, Pattsuan..."

Gintoki memotong celotehan si bocah megane.

"TSK!" Shinpachi menghentakan cengkramannya pada Gintoki begitu saja. "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu Gin-san, kenapa kau selalu dan selalu menuruti semua ucapannya?"

"..." Jeda sebentar, Gintoki tersenyum miris. "Karena aku mencintainya, apa alasan itu masih belum cukup?"

Seketika, semuanya menjadi amat sangat hening.

Shinpachi terdiam. Kagura hanya menatap dingin kearahnya. Otae terbelalak sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuubei sama seperti Kagura. Tsukuyo dan Sacchan mematung.

Tadi itu memang sebuah alasan yang simple. Tapi... dari cara pemuda itu mengatakannya, terdapat makna kesungguhan, kesetiaan, dan kehangatan tiada tara yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"Ehem"

Untunglah sebuah dehaman yang cukup keras dari Kyuubei langsung memecah keheningan tersebut. "Itulah mengapa kubilang kalau cinta memiliki segi yang rumit, Shinpachi-kun" tukasnya datar, sembari berdiri dari duduknya. "Beri dia waktu untuk sendirian agar dia bisa berpikir jernih. Ayo pergi, Tae-chan"

Dan setelahnya, penerus klan Yagyuu itu pun melenggang pergi dari sana bersama Otae yang memberikan anggukan kecil.

"Maaf. Karena kami sudah memaksamu untuk berpaling, Gintoki" Tsukuyo tersenyum tipis sebelum ikut pergi bersama Kyuubei setelah memberi kode pada Sacchan untuk mengikutinya.

"A-Ah... baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga pamit dulu Gin-san..." sebelum gadis ninja ber_megane_ itu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, ia kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan Gintoki. Walau sedikit sulit, ia mencoba memaksakan senyumnya. "Umh... berjuanglah!" dan berlari keluar setelahnya. Menyisakan ketiga Yorozuya yang masih terdiam disana.

Cukup lama mereka terbalut oleh keheningan karena tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang mau membuka suara.

"Kagura-chan"

Sampai akhirnya Sinpachi memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan tersebut. Ia menaikan kacamatanya dan menatap serius pada dua orang itu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku punya rencana"

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka bertiga sekarang.

Di depan pintu gerbang Markas Shinsengumi. Dengan Shinpachi yang tengah menyeret tubuh Gintoki yang sudah dibuat sekarat oleh Kagura sampai tak sadarkan diri.

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Hijikata-san"

Dua buah pedang langsung teracung di depan leher Shinpachi.

"Maaf. Yorozuya dilarang masuk"

"Cih!" Kagura meludah sembari menatap kesal pada dua orang penjaga yang mencegat mereka.

"Oh... jadi begitu rupanya... sepertinya ini bukan hanya masalah sepele," Shinpachi menoleh pada Kagura sembari menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. "Tolong bantuannya ya, Kagura-chan"

Mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Shinpachi, Kagura pun mengangguk, lalu dengan cepat meremukan kedua pedang yang menghadang Shinpachi dengan kedua tangannya.

"O-OI—"

BRUAAAK

Dan langsung menendang dua orang anggota Shinsengumi itu sampai menjebol gerbang.

"Kerja bagus. Terimakasih Kagura-chan"

"Tak perlu sungkan aru"

Mereka pun melangkah masuk kedalam markas Shinsengumi masih sambil menyeret jasad(?) sekarat Gintoki.

Namun naas, baru beberapa langkah masuk, mereka sudah dihadang lagi oleh seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si pangeran sadis dari planet sadis, Okita Sougo. Kapten Divisi satu Shinsengumi yang saat ini sudah menodongkan Bazookanya tepat didepan mereka.

"_Yorozuya da nee_... berani sekali masuk ke markas kami tanpa izin... mau mengantar nyawa heh?"

Kagura meludah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku yang akan mengantar nyawamu ke neraka, sadis aru!"

Satu tangan Shinpachi dengan cepat menghentikan Kagura yang sudah ingin maju menghadapi Sougo.

"Hah..." ia menghela nafas. "Okita-san, tolong beri kami kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Hijikata-san, sebentar saja"

Sougo hanya terkekeh dengan wajah datarnya, tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Shinpachi dan malah bersiap menembakan bazookanya.

"Kalian ingin pulang sendiri, atau ku antar pulang he?" pemuda surai coklat pasir itu menyeringai sadis.

Shinpachi hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya yang kembali serius. "Kagura-chan..."

"OUUU!"

BUAAAKH

Dan sebelum Sougo sempat meluncurkan tembakannya, bazookanya itu sudah terlebih dahulu terpental jauh karena tendangan spontan dari Kagura.

"CK! _CHINA MUSUMEEEE_!"

**_BAM_**

Kagura menahan serangan Sougo dengan payung ungunya.

Bersamaan dengan perkelahian dua bocah monster yang baru saja dimulai itu, nampaklah beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang mulai berkumpul menghadang Shinpachi sebelum dia sempat melangkah lebih jauh.

"Hahah... menjengkelkan sekali ya, Gin-san!" Shinpachi menyeringai kesal dengan pembuluh vena yang mencuat keluar dipelipisnya. "Kalau kau tidak segera bagun, aku akan menjadikan dirimu sebagai tameng" geramnya, berniat membangunkan si pemuda silver yang masih berada dalam kondisi semaputnya.

Namun percuma, nasi telah menjadi bubur, pukulan bertubi-tubi yang telah di lancarkan Kagura pada Gintoki sebelum mereka menyeret pemuda itu kesini membuatnya berada di ambang hidup dan kematian.

Dengan sedikit menyesal Shinpachi pun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang, berniat untuk melempar jasad setengah tewas Gintoki dengan cara memutar-mutarkannya bagaikan baling-baling, lalu menghempaskannya ke atas, sembari berteriak—

"KAGURA-CHAAAN! SHOOT!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kagura langsung mengabaikan Sougo sejenak dan bersiap mengayunkan payung ungunya bagaikan tongkat baseball, lalu memukul sembarang tubuh tak bernyawa(?) Gintoki dengan sekuat tenaga, menembakannya jauh kedalam markas. Dan entah itu sebuah keberuntungan atau kebetulan belaka, jasad mengenaskan Gintoki justru terpental menuju ruangan Hijikata yang memang baru saja ingin bergegas membuka pintu karena mendengar keributan di luar.

BRUAAAAAKHH...

Dengan tidak elitnya, tubuh pemuda keriting itu jatuh tersungkur dengan pose menungging setelah menjebol pintu kertas yang hendak di buka oleh Hijikata. Beruntung si wakil komandan sempat menghindar.

Hijikata sendiri hanya bisa tercengang ketika mendapati sosok pemuda keriting dengan ciri yang sangat dikenalnya tengah tertelungkup dengan keadaan mengenaskan tak sadarkan diri. Lantas, ia pun buru-buru menghampiri sosok bersurai perak itu dengan panik tanpa mempedulikan permasalahan yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka.

"O-Oi! Gin— maksudku— Yorozuya!"

Dengan hati-hati ia membalik tubuh pemuda silver itu.

"Oi! Apa yang—" bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat— tercengang dengan wajah yang amat sulit di jelaskan.

Dilihatnya baik-baik wajah nista _mantan_ kekasihnya direngkuhannya yang nampak begitu _jelek_— dengan pipi yang bengkak seperti habis terkena sengatan tawon dan lingkaran biru yang menghias mata kirinya, juga tak lupa dengan mulut berbusa yang setengah terbuka layaknya orang yang tengah overdosis.

_'Tch... baka darou omae?!' _gumamnya pelan sambil menatap jijik pada jasad nista Gintoki. Sedikit heran... mengapa bisa-bisanya dia menyukai pemuda tak jelas macam si_ dungu _satu itu...

"YAMAZAKIIIII!"

Dan detik berikutnya, teriakan panik ala diktator itu berhasil membuat Yamazaki yang memang baru mau nongkrong di jamban langsung berlari secepat kilat ke ruangannya.

"Ha-hai Fukuchou!"

"CEPAT SIAPKAN AIR HANGAT DAN JUGA SELEMBAR KAIN!"

"Ha-Ha'i!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jari-jari lentik itu menelusuri garis wajah pemuda maniak gula yang kini masih belum sadarkan diri dipangkuannya. Dirabanya pelan pipi Gintoki yang sudah tidak bengkak lagi setelah di kompresi olehnya. Tak dipedulikannya keributan yang sedari tadi terdengar di luar sana.

Yah... tak perlu melihatpun ia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang-orang pembuat onar di markasnya kalau bukan dua bocah nakal yang juga telah melempar _mantan_ kekasihnya itu kemari.

"Oi.. sadarlah bodoh... aku tidak ingin kau mati dengan keadaan konyol seperti ini" Ditepuknya pelan sisi wajah Gintoki dengan punggung tangannya, berharap pemuda itu akan bangun. Tapi sayang hal yang dilakukannya tak berefek sedikitpun.

Ingin sekali rasanya dia menampari wajah pemuda keriting di depannya itu agar cepat tersadar— _tapi_— segera diurungkan niatnya, mengingat dirinya seringkali melakukan tindak kekerasan pada pemuda tampan itu selagi mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jadilah, ditungguinya dengan sabar pemuda silver yang masih belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sadar tanpa berniat untuk memberikan pukulan cinta atau beragam pukulan lainnya.

Seolah tak tertarik dengan pemandangan lain, Hijikata malah terhanyut sendiri memandangi wajah tampan _mantan_ kekasihnya—yang baru _sehari_— dengan senyuman pedih.

Di tundukan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih jelas garis wajah pemuda silver yang masih tertidur di atas pahanya. Ingin sekali di kecupnya kening pemuda itu lalu melontarkan kata-kata lembut yang belum pernah sekalipun ia ucapkan padanya— namun enggan, karena ia lebih mementingkan gengsinya yang sangat tinggi. Bisa-bisa nanti si natural perm ini akan salah sangka padanya.

Yah... meski begitu masih ada sedikit rasa sesal dihatinya karena tak pernah sekali pun dirinya memberikan perhatian lebih terhadap pemuda itu. Padahal, Gintoki selalu saja memberinya kehangatan melalui perhatiannya yang kadang terbilang cukup menyebalkan. _Contoh kecilnya; ketika pemuda itu dengan sengaja menubruknya dari belakang hanya untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat padanya_—_ yang akhirannya berujung dengan perang adu jotos berat sebelah yang tentu saja di dominasi oleh Hijikata_— _atau, ketololan Gintoki yang terkadang bersikap sok romantis namun gagal tapi selalu berhasil membuatnya diam-diam tersenyum._

Ah... kalau begini, dia jadi sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan si idiot itu kan... Memang tak bisa dipungkirinya lagi kalau perasaan sayangnya pada Gintoki malah semakin besar seiring ia berusaha untuk melupakannya.

Semua ini memang gara-gara si bajingan brengsek Takasugi! Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak lengah dan cepat menyadari gerak-geriknya lalu menebasnya sebelum pemimpin Kiheitai itu berhasil menangkapnya ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi!

Ya! pasti tak akan terjadi!

Hijikata menggigit bibirnya, menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba memuncak saat mengingat sosok Takasugi.

Kebencian kembali menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya. Tanpa disadari. Segelintir cairan bening yang hangat meluncur begitu saja dari iris birunya— mendarat tepat di atas pelipis Gintoki. Menangis dalam diam dengan lekukan wajah frustasi. Jujur, dirinya masih tak rela untuk meninggalkan pemuda keriting itu begitu saja.

"...argh..."

Sebuah rintihan kecil terdengar dari Gintoki yang mencoba menggerakan badannya, sontak membuat Hijikata tersadar dari pikirannya dan buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya. Tak lupa dihapusnya cepat airmata yang masih menggantung di sudut matanya sebelum pemuda perak itu sempat melihatnya.

"E...egh?—Hijikata...?"

Panggilan itu sukses membuat Hijikata mematung.

Tawa hambar lalu terdengar dari si pemuda perak. "Haha... Aku pasti bermimpi..." Ia mencoba mendudukan dirinya sembari memegangi rusuk kirinya. Walau tak melihat secara langsung, Hijikata yakin, pasti di sekitar perut dan dada pemuda keriting perak itu penuh dengan lebam(yang tentu saja diberikan oleh duo bocah nakal itu).

"Eh...? Apa itu? Kau habis mengangis? Matamu..."

Tatapan terluka yang di campur perasaan cemaslah, yang pertama kali di tunjukan Gintoki padanya ketika mereka duduk berhadapan.

Hijikata sudah ingin berdiri beranjak pergi, tak mau meladeni ucapan pemuda itu, hanya saja... Gintoki sigap menarik lengannya. Tidak mau membiarkannya pergi.

"Kalau boleh aku memohon, bisakah... kau tidak meninggalkan ku lagi?"

Hijikata mengeraskan rahangnya. Satu tangannya yang bebas mulai terkepal kuat-kuat. Kenapa ia harus mendengar kata-kata yang sangat tidak ingin di dengarnya? _Cih!_ _Sial!_ Ini benar-benar menyiksa batin, kau tahu?

Tanpa mau memberikan jawaban sepatah katapun, Hijikata menghentakan genggaman tangan Gintoki dari lengannya dan segera berdiri. Begitu pula dengan Gintoki yang ikut berdiri untuk menahannya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk tidak menampakan wajah jelekmu di depanku lagi, _teme_?"

Ucapan dingin dan menusuk itu membuat Gintoki tersenyum kecut.

"Apa... kau membenci ku?" bukan menjawab, Gintoki malah balik bertanya. Takut kalau-kalau dia tidak sadar telah berbuat kesalah yang membuat wakil komandan shinsengumi itu jadi membencinya. Ia tidak mau kejadian seperti dulu terulang lagi.

Hijikata diam. Dengan cepat melarikan iris birunya kearah lain, menghindari tatapan menyelidik Gintoki.

"Pergilah, sudah ku katakan padamu kan, aku masih belum bisa melupakan Mitsuba. Jadi, tolong jangan tampakan wajahmu lagi" Ia berbalik, melangkah pergi. Namun Gintoki yang tidak terima malah menghadangnya.

"Jadi, kau tidak membenciku?"

"Tch..." Hijikata memutar arah, berniat melarikan diri dari pemuda perak itu, tapi lagi-lagi Gintoki berhasil menghadangnya.

"Kenapa, Hijikata?" iris merah itu mencoba menyelami iris biru gelap di depannya. "Itu bukanlah hal yang bisa kau jadikan alasan kuat untuk mencampakan ku begitu saja _kan_? Kau masih mencintai Gin-_san _kan?"

Sebuah urat kekesalan mencuat di pelipis Hijikata. Susah sekali mengusir natural perm itu dengan cara baik-baik.

"Kalau ku bilang aku membenci mu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Gintoki terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Iris merahnya menajam.

"...Kau bohong"

Hijikata sedikit terlonjak, nafasnya reflek tertahan. Tapi dengan cepat kembali bersikap normal sembari mendengus kesal.

Pemuda perak bodoh di depannya ini memang agak sulit di bohongi, itu sebabnya ia memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka untuk menghindarinya.

"Terserah kau sajalah _teme_. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini, aku sudah tak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi, pergilah"

Lagi, langkahnya terhenti ketika satu tangan Gintoki dengan sigap langsung melingkar di perutnya, menahannya yang sudah ingin menerobos pergi.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"

Kali ini Hijikata dibuat membeku. Dengan sedikit gelisah ia langsung melancarkan sebuah sikutan pada wajah Gintoki yang berakhir gagal karena pemuda perak itu berhasil mengelak.

"_TEME... _itu bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan aku, _Yorozuya_" gertaknya. Cukup dongkol karena pemuda perak itu masih tak mau menyerah.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya padaku"

Rengkuhan tangan Gintoki di perutnya semakin mengencang dikala Hijikata mencoba berontak.

"Agh... lepaskan... —kau bodoh..." rintihan kecil terdengar dari Hijikata, namun hal itu tak digubris sama sekali oleh Gintoki yang malah semakin mempererat rengkuhannya membuat Hijikata mengeraskan rahangnya menahan sakit. Sungguh di sayangkan, Gintoki tak tahu mengenai kehamilannya.

"Lep... askan... bodoh... kau menyakitinya!"

Sumpah. Demi kacamata gembel Shinpachi, Gintoki agak kurang paham dengan kata _terakhir_ yang diucapkan pria di depannya.

"H-Huh...? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kedua alisnya pun bertaut ketika melihat raut menderita di wajah Hijikata. Perlahan, ia melonggarkan rengkuhan tangannya pada perut pemuda itu.

"Geh... _teme..._" Hijikata memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya pada Gintoki yang langsung tercekat menelan ludah. Entah mengapa, saat ini Hijikata terlihat sepuluh kali lebih menyeramkan dari pada macan betina yang baru melahirkan.

"_HANASE!_(Lepaskan!)"

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup kencang mendarat di tangannya. Mau tak mau membuat Gintoki melepaskan rengkuhannya dari Hijikata yang kini tengah mengeluarkan aura dingin mencekam.

"Apa aku harus menarik pedangku untuk mengusirmu pergi dari sini, _HAH_? _Yorozuya?_"

"H-huh?" Firasat buruk langsung melanda Gintoki ketika melihat Hijikata sudah siap menarik keluar bilah tajam pedannya.

* * *

Kondo yang mendengar kebisingan di luar sana segera bergegas keluar. Ia mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang untuk melihat biang masalah yang menyebabkan kericuhan di markasnya.

"Sougo, ada ap—" dan hanya bisa terkejut dengan mulut setengah terbuka ketika mendapati dua sosok bocah yang sangat di kenalnya sedang beradu kekuatan. Bahkan tak urung sampai mengimbas beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang tak terlibat dengan perkelahian mereka. Matanya lalu beralih kearah sosok bocah ber-_megane _yang masih berkutik dengan anggota Shinsengumi lainnya.

"Ehk?!—Kalian —_Yorozuya_?!"

Teriakan Kondo membuat suasana gaduh di sana tiba-tiba berhenti.

Shinpachi menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, sama halnya seperti anggota Shinsengumi yang lain.

"Kondo-san..."

.

.

.

"Hah... maafkan aku, Shinpachi-kun, gadis China"

Kondo menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Memberikan tatapan tak enak hati pada duo bocah _Yorozuya _yang ada di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka berempat tengah duduk berhadapan di ruangan kerjanya.

"Tak apa, Kondo-san, hanya saja... aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau sampai melakukan semua ini?" Shinpachi mengangkat kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

Kondo tersenyum kecut, sedang Sougo hanya memasang tampang malasnya sembari meniupkan gelembung permen dari karet dimulutnya.

Ruangan menjadi hening seketika, karena Kondo tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan bocah _megane _di depannya. Bersyukur orang yang bersangkutan masih sabar menungguinya.

"Oi! Jawab pertanyaan Shinpachi aru! Kenapa kalian sampai melarang Yorozuya masuk ke markas gembel ini? Apa masalahmu dengan kami? Padahal tadi aku dan Shinpachi datang ke sini dengan baik-baik aru yo!" Kagura yang memang dari lahir hanya memiliki batas kesabaran yang sangat tipis pun berceletuk seenak jidatnya tanpa memahami perasaan pria Gorilla di depannya yang kini terlihat murung.

Sougo mendecih seiring gelembung permen karetnya meletus.

"Lebih baik, orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa sepertimu diam saja, _China Musume_"

"Huh? Apa katamu sadis aru?!"

Kagura sudah menaikan satu kakinya di atas meja dan akan meninju wajah tampan Sougo kalau saja Shinpachi tidak segera menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hijikata-san?"

Kondo memaksakan senyumnya. "Itu memang benar" lalu menghela nafas. "Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada kalian" Ia pun menautkan jari-jarinya di atas meja sembari menundukan kepala dengan kedua alis mengkerut "Tolong mengerti. Sekarang ini Toshi sedang mengalami masalah yang sulit"

Shinpachi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Jarang sekali dia bisa melihat pria Gorilla itu bicara dengan nada serius. Bahkan terdengar sedikit frustasi.

"Tapi, kenapa dia tak mau bertemu dengan Gin-san?"

Sougo yang sebenarnya juga memiliki batas kesabaran yang sebelas dua belas dengan Kagura langsung menjawab "Itu karena dia tidak ingin Danna tahu ten—"

"—Sougo" bersyukur Kondo segera menyela omongannya, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tegas agar bocah sadis itu segera mengunci mulutnya.

"Aku mohon dengan sangat. Tolong mengertilah, kehadiran kalian hanya akan membuat keadaan Toshi menjadi tambah kacau"

Kondo membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam sampai dahinya menyentuh meja. Bersungguh-sungguh memohon pengertian pada dua bocah remaja itu.

"Kondo-san..." Shinpachi menatap iba, walau tak tahu apa permasalahan yang sedang dialami oleh Komandan Shinsengumi itu, ia bisa melihat beban berat dari raut wajahnya. Ia bahkan jadi tak tega untuk menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Kagura hanya terdiam sementara Sougo mendecih kesal. "Kau tak perlu memohon-mohon pada mereka Kondo-san... kita hanya perlu mengusirnya saja, bereskan?"

"Grrr! Sadis aru... jangan memancing emosiku konoyaro!" Kagura kembali menaikan satu kakinya keatas meja seraya menyambar kerah seragam Sougo. Yak, emosinya kembali tersulut.

"Kagura-chan..." Shinpachi mencoba menenangkannya, namun tak digubris.

Sedang si bocah sadis malah memiringkan seringai piciknya "Heh... sadar diri oi _China_! Kalian itu hanyalah pengganggu yang seenaknya mengacau di Shinsengumi, kalau bukan karena ulahmu aku mungkin masih melanjutkan tidur siangku"

"Sougo!" sekarang Kondo yang mencoba menenangkan si bocah sadis, tapi akhirnya bernasip sama seperti Shinpachi.

"APA KATAMU?! _TEMME_..."

"Kau yang _temme_, _China musume..._"

"_KONNO... MATI SAJA KA—_"

—BRUAAAKKKHH!

Suara hantaman keras yang sepertinya berasal tak jauh dari sana menginterupsi perkelahian bodoh dua bocah remaja dan membuat keempatnya langsung terdiam saling memandang dengan wajah bingung.

"GAWAAAAAT! KOMANDAAAAAAN! INI GAWAAAAAT! HIJIKATA-SAN! YOROZUYA NO DANNA! MEREKA—OGH!"

Teriakan panik Yamazaki terpotong ketika dirinya ditubruk oleh tiga orang yang tengah berlari terbirit-birit menuju tempat kejadian, dimana asal suara hantaman itu terjadi. Hanya Sougo yang masih terlihat tenang tanpa mau repot-repot mengikuti jejak Kondo dan kedua bocah _Yorozuya_ itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan Zaki?" pangeran sadis itu menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kertas sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ehk? Okita Senchou" Yamazaki berdiri sembari mengibaskan bajunya. "Tadi aku dikejutkan oleh Danna yang tiba-tiba terlempar keluar membobol pintu, sepertinya Hijikata-san sedang mengamuk"

Sougo mendengus "Tch, Danna..." lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yamazaki yang memandang heran.

* * *

"SUDAH KU BILANG! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI _TEME_!"

TAK

Gintoki menahan serangan Hijikata dengan bokutounya.

"KAU BERBOHONG! AKU MELIHATNYA! AKTINGMU SANGAT BURUK!"

Masih tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah diantara mereka.

"TCH!" Hijikata kembali menghujamkan beberapa serangan pada Gintoki yang masih sigap menahannya tanpa kewalahan. Garis wajahnya masih terlihat tenang, yang ada malah Hijikata sendirilah yang kehilangan banyak tenaga karena terus menyerang, dan itu membuat dirinya semakin kesal.

"TOSHI!/GIN-SAN!/GIN-CHAN!"

Melihat Kondo serta dua orang bocah _Yorozuya _berlari mendekat kearah mereka, Hijikata memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksinya dan melangkah pergi.

"CK! KAU INI MEMANG KERAS KEPALA! PULANGLAH! AKU SUDAH CAPEK BERURUSAN DENGANMU"

Tak mau mendengarkan kata-kata wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu Gintoki masih ngotot mengejar.

"OI! TUNGGU! Hijikata! Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Gin-san dulu!—"

STAB

Beruntung, Kondo sudah berdiri tepat didepan Gintoki guna menahannya agar tidak menyusul Hijikata.

"OI! MINGGIR! Kau menghalangiku Gorilla!"

"Biarkan dia sendiri, Yorozuya"

Gintoki sudah ingin menyingkirkan Gorilla jejadian yang merangkap sebagai Komandan Shinsengumi itu kalau saja Shinpachi dan Kagura tidak menahannya.

"Gin-san! Tolong dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kondo-san! "

"Benar Gin-chan! Si _Mayora _itu sepertinya memang sedang memiliki masalah"

"Geh..." desah frustasi terdengar dari Gintoki, satu hentakan langsung membuat Shinpachi dan Kagura melepaskan tarikan mereka dari kedua tangannya. "Tolong, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri, ini urusan pribadiku, maaf karena telah membuat kalian terlibat dengan semua ini"

"TAHAN DULU YOROZU—"

_SRAT_

Baru satu langkah maju, sebuah tebasan yang datang secepat kilat hampir menyerempet leher Gintoki.

"Bukan begitu caranya, Danna..."

Sougo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapan Gintoki dengan santai memasukan bilah tajam katananya kedalam sarung pedang. Tak mempedulikan tatapan kesal yang tengah tertuju padanya.

"Kau tak bisa mengganggunya disaat kadar sensitifnya sedang meningkat"

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, untuk sekarang biarlah dia mundur. Yah mundur. Tenang saja. Dia hanya mundur sementara. Ya. Sementara... tapi... sanggup kah?

"AAARRRGGHHH... aku tidak bisa tenang!" Gintoki mengacak-acak rambut keritingnya frustasi. Tak percaya dirinya berhasil diusir dengan cara licik oleh Kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu. "Bocah sadis sialaaaan! AGH! Kurang ajar!"

Shinpachi yang melihatnya hanya mengehela nafas sembari meletakan tiga cangkir teh diatas meja. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan ia memutuskan untuk menginap di Yorozuya. "Sudahlah, terima saja dulu kekalahan mu ini Gin-san. Lagi pula, Okita-san kan sudah janji akan memberitahumu semua permasalahan yang ada kalau waktunya sudah tepat"

"Cih! Waktu yang tepat? Memangnya kau pikir aku akan bertahan berapa lama lagi!?"

BLETAK

Jotosan super kuat mendarat dikepala peraknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Gin-chan aru! Kita baru saja meninggalkan markas shinsengumi beberapa jam yang lalu! Kau boleh mengatakan hal itu setelah 24 jam berlalu aru!"

"Kagura-chan, kita tidak punya waktu untuk membahas hal itu, lagi pula Gin-san kau sendirikan yang menyetujui kesepakan yang dibuat oleh Okita-san" Shinpachi menaikan meganenya.

"DIAM PATTSUAN! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! KAU KAN YANG MEMBERI IDE!" teriak Gintoki dan Kagura bersamaan. Sedang yang diteriaki hanya dapat memasang wajah dongkol setengah mati.

"Kalau bukan karenaku kau mungkin tidak akan sampai ketahap ini Gin-san! Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu kalau Hijikata-san tidak benar-benar membuangmu!"

_SIIING_

Sekarang Gintoki berpundungria dengan wajah suram sembari memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku..."

"Hah... menurutmu apa kira-kira masalah yang sedang dialami oleh Hijikata-san?"

Gintoki merenung.

"Mungkin dia memikirkan masa depannya yang tidak akan akan cerah bila terus bersamamu Gin-chan"

Dan kemudian Gintoki sukses merana akan nasibnya yang bukan pekerja tetap. Oh... ayolah, Hijikata memang termasuk orang berduit, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun mempermasalahkan kemiskinanmu Gin-san.

.

* * *

.

Seperti biasa, kantin Shinsengumi selalu ramai setiap jam makan tiba. Hijikata yang memang tak berniat untuk memasukan sedikitpun nutrisi kedalam mulutnya hanya bisa diam menatapi makan malamnya dengan pandangan tak bernafsu. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk memangku wajah, sedang tangan satunya lagi digunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari-jarinya lentiknya. Menunggui Komandan tercintanya selesai makan dan setelah itu ia akan bilang "Kau duluan saja Kondo-san, aku masih harus menghabiskan makananku" lalu saat si Gorilla itu pergi ia bisa menyerahkan kembali semua jatah makannya kepada sang koki.

Pemikiran bodoh? Haha... biarlah, Hijikata sudah tak peduli lagi. Dia sudah muak dengan semua musibah yang datang menimpanya. Sekarang dia baru mengerti arti kata '_Mengandung bukanlah perkara mudah' _dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Tadinya ia memang tak berniat berada di tempat ini, selera makannya menghilang dalam sekejab. Apalagi tadi siang moodnya sudah dirusak oleh Gintoki yang keras kepalanya minta ampun! Susah sekali diusir dan terus mendesaknya untuk meminta penjelasan. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia bisa sampai duduk manis dan tak bosan-bosannya menatapi hidangan dihadapannya, adalah Kondo-san. Ya, Kondo-san-nya yang berhati mulia itu tak bisa melihatnya kekurangan asupan nutrisi untuk si _jabang bayi sialan_(kata Hijikata) yang ada diperutnya.

"Ah... padahal makan malam hari ini sangat lezat, hanya saja kenapa Hijikata-san terlihat tak berselera?" Sougo yang memang hobi banget nyari gara-gara dengan Hijikata langsung mengeluarkan sebotol mayones dan menuangkannya diatas makan malam milik Hijikata.

"Sougou... ugh..." melihat gumpalan-gumpalan mayones bertumpuk Hijikata tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi biasanya hal itu yang paling dinikmatinya tapi sekarang, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke toilet dengan sudut mata membiru menahan mual, membuat Sougo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Gyahahaha... Menyenangkan sekali menggodanya, Nee Zaki?"

Yang ditanya hanya menahan tawa mati-matian. Begitu juga dengan beberapa anggota Shinsengumi yang lain. Jarangkan mereka bisa melihat Wakil Komandan mereka yang galaknya kayak iblis tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu hamil begitu?

Kondo sendiri cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejahilan anak buahnya yang satu itu. "Sougo, berhentilah mengerjai Toshi. Dia sedang hamil dan membutuhkan banyak nutrisi" tukasnya dengan nada penuh kebapakan. Dan Sougo yang mendengarnya hanya meng-_iya_-kan saja dengan tampang malasnya.

Kembali pada Hijikata, alih-alih kembali untuk makan malam setelah selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya, ia malah melarikan diri dari markas Shinsengumi untuk mencari tempat merokok.

Benar-benar, untung saja nasib berkata lain. Karena setiap lima langkah sekali selalu ada orang yang menegurnya. Sepertinya, tuhan tak mengizinkan Hijikata menghisap racun mematikan yang nantinya akan berdampak pada _jabang bayi sialannya _itu. Alhasil, dengan rasa dongkol luar biasa ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas tanpa sepengetahuan Kondo dan memilih tidur saat itu juga.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Satu minggu pun berlalu, berterimakasihlah pada jasa Kapten Okita yang tampan dan baik hati ini. Karena kalau bukan karenanya, Gintoki dan kucrut-kucrutnya pasti akan tetap membuat keributan di Markas mereka. Yah... sepertinya mereka— para _yorozuya_— menepati perjanjian yang sudah mereka buat—tepatnya—yang Sougo buat.

Beralih pada Hijikata yang sekarang kehamilannya sudah berumur tiga minggu dan perut yang mulai agak membuncit, namun masih tersamarkan oleh seragam Shinsenguminya yang memang terbilang cukup longgar. Begitu juga dengan rasa mual pada segala macam jenis makanan yang awalnya selalu mengganggunya kini kian menghilang semenjak dirinya memasuki masa-masa ngidam yang luar biasa aneh. Seperti ingin minum _Yakulk_ dan _susu Strawberry_ secara bersamaan di waktu-waktu tertentu, terutama saat tengah malam(?) dan pagi hari. Dan tentu saja Yamazaki yang selalu menjadi korban perbudakannya.

Sementara itu... di _dua tempat _berbeda dan _waktu _yang sama,

"Shinsuke-sama! Ini sudah satu minggu! Kalau terus dibiarkan kondisi anda akan memburuk! Aku akan panggilkan Dokter!" celoteh gadis berambut pirang yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri menghawatirkan keadaan Bossnya.

"Tidak perlu. Justru kondisi ku sekarang sangatlah sehat, fufu..."

Ketiga orang yang tengah berada disana terdiam mendengarnya. Sehat? Muntah-muntah rutin setiap pagi selama satu minggu itu sehat? Yang benar saja?

"Shinsuke?" Bansai memiringkan kepalanya menatapnya heran, ia bahkan sampai berhenti memainkan koto-nya.

Takasugi hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi ketiga anak buahnya lalu kembali ke washtafel untuk menguras isi perutnya lagi dan tak lupa mengelap sudut bibirnya setelah selesai. "Bukankah ini pertanda baik? Pernahkah kau mendengar kalau hubungan batin antara ayah dan anak tak pernah bohong? Seperti hubungan darah yang akurat?"

"Omedetto(Selamat)" Banzai tersenyum tipis, sementara Takechi memasang wajah hentai sambil berucap "Ayah... dan anak..." berulang kali.

Dan yang satu ini lebih parah,

"MASAKA?! SHINSUKE-SAMA PUNYA ANAK?! DENGAN SIAPA? SEJAK KAPAN? KENAPA AKU TIDAK TAHU?! AAAAAHHH!"

Lalu dipihak lain...

"Hoeeeeeekkkk..."

Shinpachi yang baru selesai menjemur baju langsung mengetuk pintu kamar mandi prihatin. "Gin-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ergh... sepertinya aku masuk angin parah..."

"Gin-chan, akhir-akhir ini kau sering muntah setiap pagi menjelang, Momy ku bilang, itu salah satu tanda kalau kau sedang hamil"

"..."

TBC...

* * *

AN : Hayooooo... buat yang penasaran sama anaknya Hijikata udah saya kasih bocoran noh diatas! Noh liat noh! Noh!/plak/author sarap/abaikan... Oh ya dan satu lagi kabar buruk... atau baik? buat kalian, saya ingin menyampaikan kalau fic gak mutu en lebay ini tamatnya masih lamaaaaaa pake banget! Bahkan sampe nanti tu anak lahir dan tumbuh dewasa lalu bersaing dengan kedua ayah-ayahnya, fic ini masih belom tamat! GRAAAAH AUTHOR SUDAH FRUSTASI! Liat tuh udah berapa bocoran yang saya kasih karena ngenes pengen cepet-cepet namatin ni fik tapi hampir gak pernah punya waktu luang. Padahal niatnya cuma bikin 7 chapter langsung tamat gituhhh... tapi kynya bakal sampe belasan deh... itu juga ficnya sudah author persingkat sedemian rupa sampai jadi ky gini... huaaaaahhh/guling guling jedotin pala ketembok/ oke, INI PERINGATAN YA! jadi buat kalian yang tak suka dengan fic yang panjang-panjang/? Author sudah mengingatkan lho yaaaa

Yep, dari pada saya terus menggila, mending sekarang balas review, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya author akan balas review kalian disini ya... maaf author gak sempet bales via pm. Gomenneshi omaetachi!

Frea Cavallone-Hibari :: Hai Frea-san! :D saya senang ternyata ada yng menunggu fic gajeba antah berantah ini u.u, yep saya juga kasian sama hijikata, maaf untuk fic cacad yang satu ini Q.Q

xx :: Gyahaha... maafkan saya yang updatenya begitu lama sampai masa bulan puasa sudah habis, but anyway... anda nekad sekali? Ikutan lol/udah basi broh/digampar/ hiks.. iya saya juga kesian sama Gin-san, tapi sekali-kali mah Gin-san digituin gapapa kali/?

Lala-chan ssu :: Yep, si bakasuge emang bejad, bunuh aja si maniak yakulk itu!/disleped/ ya ampyuunn... anda jangan ikutan lebay gegara ni fic~ tau tuh ya neng hiji kejam banget

dina. listiawati :: Hai dina-san :D senang ada lagi yang mampir buat ngebaca ff ga mutu ini u.u iya ya, nasibnya hiji emang harus greget, oh sebentar-sebentar, anda bilang cerita bulukh ini suge? Huaahh... senang sekali sampai mau nangis/plakh/ tapi jangan tertipu! Kadang karena stress author bisa membuat fic ini jadi cacad minta ampun/hati-hati/?/maksud?/

Chocolate Bubbletea :: Gyahaha... emang, takasugi kan kadar pervertnya sebelas duabelas ama gintoki *puter ulang anime gintama° eps 272 yang gintoki ama takasugi berantem cuman gegara milih wanita penghibur yang sama* bbbff cuman ya, takasugi emang lebih cakep dari gin-san jadi ya... si wanita penghibur itu lebih milih dia/digorok gintoki/ tenang... saya ini penggila uke Hijikata, nah sekarang rasa gak rela kamu udah ilang belom? Atau malah masih gak terima? Soal itu... Hijikata sendiri sih akan selalu berusaha menggugurkan kandungannya, Cuma... selalu gagal gyahahaha/dibogem hiji/ ngomong-ngomong soal hasil persilangan... err itu haha.. sudahlah lupakan/digampar/ gyahaha... tebakan anda! Tebakan anda ituuuu... benar-benar menggelitik! Kira-kira dua chapter lagi mungkin terungkap. Tapi... anda pasti sudah bisa simpulkan sendiri. Hyahaha...:DD awas jangan salah fokus! saya malah sempat berpikir untuk menjadikan sougo kandidat bapak tirinya si jabang bayi/dibazooka/ tenang saja, di chapter depan nanti gintoki akan saya buat _'sedikit' _pintar, sedikit loh ya! gak banyak-banyak amat/BUAGH/ dan sepertinya chap depan akan lebih condong ke arah serius, gomen... itu juga saya persingkat saya gak terlalu punya banyak waktu luang Q.Q ekhem... anyway ini adalah review dan balasan review terpanjang yang pernah saya balas dan terima :DD

sawannyan :: Hai sawannyan-san ^^ maaf ya saya baru bisa balas review sekarang, gyahaha... saya pikir cinta saya pada anda bertepuk sebelah tangan/?/ tapi ternyata... huaaahhhh/nagis lebay/ saya malah mencintai semua fic ginhiji buatan anda Q3Q/cukup woi/ pokoknya saya selalu menanti fic ginhiji terbaru anda/takh/ini balesan review atau nuntut oi?/

PRECIOUS GINHIJI :: OOPPSSS... sorry... for make you waiting so long (Q/\Q)

Yuanchan48 :: Hallo Yuanchan-san ^^ hahaha ternyata ada siders yang akhirnya menunjukan diri :D saya senang bukan main :DD emang tu si takasugi yakulk yaro giles aja/ditampol/ saya mah gak tega kok... cuma pengin bikin nasibnya hiji sengsara/BUAGH JDUK JDUAKH/sama aja aho/ waduh... baru kali saya ditodong! Pake pisau pula/yaiyalah masa pake pisang/?/ ampuuunn! Tenang aja, Hijikata gak bakal balik sama Gin-chan kok/whatt?/ becanda... sebenarnya untuk _FRO_ cuma hijikata yang kena, sebab sebelumnya si professor udah berhasil bikin _FRO _untuk hewan dipercobaannya yang 140 kali, nah kebetulan _FRO _yang di suntikan ke tubuh hijikata itu adalah percobaannya yang ke 150 kali yang _kebetulan_ berhasil, jadi singkat kata, Hijikata itu adalah _kelinci percobaan pertama_ dari unsur _FRO _yang dibuat khusus untuk manusia. Beruntung sekali ada yang nanya soal ini, karena harusnya author menjelaskannya di chapter sebelumnya, namun karena kelalaian author yang berada dalam keterburu-buruan author jadi lupa menjelaskannya, hiks... ngomong-ngomong anda mengerti gak dengan penjelasan saya? Umh... satu lagi, takasugi gak mungkin melakukan _anu-menganu_/plaakk/ dengan hewan, jadi hewan bergender sama itu dipilih dan disatukan dalam kandang yang sama, pokoknya seperti itulah.../kok jadi bingung sendiri/?/

higitsune84tails :: ahhahahah... santai aja higitsune-san, saya gak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal review kok^^ ehm.. tapi soal update... maaf, saya emang gak bisa cepat Q.Q waktu yg saya punya sangat terbatas... hiks

Yep. Sekian. Sampai jumpa di chap depan~


End file.
